Endless Love
by xiluhan821
Summary: Entah takdirku yang buruk atau memang inilah nasib ku. Tapi aku akan selalu percaya bahwa memang ada nama ku di sudut terdalam hatimu. Aku percaya itu, dan kau pun harus percaya bahwa di hatiku selalu ada namamu.
1. Chapter 1

Endless Love

Author : Xiluhan821

Genre : Romace, Hurt/Comfort

Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jong In and Do Kyungsoo and other

Rating : T-M

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki manis tengah duduk terdiam seorang diri di salah satu kursi taman kota yang cukup ramai. Ia terlihat sedang memperhatikan semua kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan oleh semua pengunjung yang ada di taman itu. Cukup lama ia memperhatikan dan kadang tersenyum kecil melihat kebahagiaan yang dirasakan oleh para pengunjung taman.

Tak beberapa lama ia melihat jam dan sedikit terkejut saat menyadari waktu sudah beranjak sore dan dia belum juga sampai di rumah. Dengan sekuat tenaga anak itu berlari dengan sangat kencang agar cepat sampai di rumahnya.

Anak laki-laki itu membelalak takut saat sampai di depan rumahnya menyadari jika orangtuanya sudah pulang.

"Bibi Kim, apa eomma dan appa mencari ku?" tanyanya takut pada salah satu pelayan kepercayaan keluarganya.

"Luhan. Dari mana saja kau? Kenapa jam segini baru pulang?" cemas pelayan itu yang terkejut saat melihat sang tuan muda baru kembali dari sekolahnya saat hari sudah mulai sore.

"He he. Aku tadi mampir dulu ke taman" jawabnya sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Apa eomma dan appa mencari ku?" tanyanya cemas jika orangtuanya sudah mencarinya dari tadi.

"Tidak sayang, mereka belum mencari mu. Cepat mandi dan kita makan ya" ajak pelayan itu sembari mengelap peluh yang mengucur di sekitar kening tuan mudanya.

"Syukurlah. Baiklah aku akan mandi dulu bi" jawabnya dan langsung meninggalkan pelayan yang sudah ia anggap seperti ibunya sendiri.

Sang pelayan hanya memperhatikan punggung sang tuan mudanya yang semakin jauh semakin menghilang dari pandangannya. Ada sedikit rasa miris saat melihat sang tuan muda yang terlihat tidak apa-apa dari luar yang sebenarnya sangat rapuh dan kuat dalam menghadapi semua yang dirasakannya. Berharap semoga sang tuan muda selalu bahagia dan jangan lagi merasakan kesakitan baik di hatinya maupun raganya.

Seorang anak laki-laki manis berusia 15 tahun yang jika dilihat umur dan wajahnya tidak cocok sama sekali. Dia bernama Luhan, anak pertama dari keluarga Byun, salah satu keluarga terkaya di Korea. Luhan memang seakan terlihat biasa saja jika dari luar tapi sebenarnya ia menyimpan cukup banyak luka yang selama ini selalu dipendamnya seorang diri. Dia terkesan tidak mau menampakkan jika ia memang merasakan sakit atau menderita dengan semua yang ia rasakan.

Luhan kecil memang tumbuh seperti anak pada umumnya, namun yang berbeda hanya dia tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang atau perhatian dari orangtuanya. Luhan memiliki seorang saudara bernama Baekhyun, Baekhyun umurnya tidak jauh darinya. Mereka hanya berbeda sekitar 1 tahun tapi kedua orangtuanya terkesan hanya menyayangi Baekhyun dan tidak pernah menganggap kehadiran Luhan. Dari kecil ia memang selalu dibedakan dengan Baekhyun, baik dari perhatian dan kasih sayang. Baekhyun seperti dijadikan _anak emas_ yang selalu dimanja dan terpenuhi semua kebutuhannya. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang tidak pernah di berikan apapun, sekolah mereka pun berbeda jauh. Baekhyun di sekolahkan di salah satu sekolah mewah dan _elite_ di seoul sedangkan Luhan Sekolah di sekolah biasa yang tidak ada embel-embel mewah atau elite nya.

Luhan yang sudah biasa merasakan dibedakan dengan sang adik hanya bisa mengalah dengan semua yang selalu dituduhkan padanya. Luhan sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia di perlakukan seperti itu oleh kedua orangtuanya. Luhan yang selalu berfikiran positif selalu menganggap jika semuanya memang kesalahannya maka dari itu orangtuanya marah. Tapi walaupun diperlaukan seperti itu Luhan masih tetap bersyukur karena setidaknya Baekhyun tidak ikut-ikuan untuk membencinya. Baekhyun cenderung lebih memihak pada Luhan ketimbang orangtuanya, ia malah selalu berusaha untuk tetap membela Luhan dari semua tuduhan yang dituduhkan orangtuanya pada Luhan yang sebenarnya bukan Luhan lah yang melakukannya. Bahkan jika disuruh memilihpun antara orangtuanya atau sang kakak, Baekhyun pasti akan memilih Luhan. Karena baginya Luhan adalah segalanya, baginya Luhan adalah seseorang yang harus dijaga dan lidungi.

Luhan pernah mencoba untuk kabur. dia berjalan lumayan jauh dari rumah tanpa tau kemana tujuannya tapi tak beberapa lama Luhan terkejut saat mendapati Baekhyun mengikutinya sampai sejauh ini.

 ** _Flasback_**

 _Luhan membawa beberapa baju dan semua buku favorite serta semua tabungan yang ia punya ke dalam tas yang biasa ia gunakan untuk sekolah. Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumahnya karena merasa sudah tidak kuat lagi dengan semua yang dirasakannya. Seperti pagi ini, saat dia baru bangun tidur dan berjalan keluar kamar untuk menuju dapur karena merasa haus Luhan tidak sengaja menginjak koran yang biasa digunakan oleh sang ayah disaat pagi hari, karena melakukan itu sang ayah menghukumnya untuk jangan makan dan minum selama seharian ini. Hanya karena masalah sepele seperti itu sang ayah tega melarangnya untuk makan dan dengan sedikit menyiksa Luhan._

 _Luhan adalah seorang anak yang masih berusi 8 tahun dengan pemikiran yang masih tak menentu. Setelah kejadian itu Luhan memilih mengurung diri dikamarnya dan menangis meratapi semua yang terjadi padanya sampai terlintas pemikiran untuk meninggalkan rumah karena ibu dan ayahnya memang tidak menyayanginya._

 _Setelah merasa cukup jauh berjalan dari rumah, Luhan merasa ada yang mengikutinya, tapi setiap dia mencoba berhenti dan melihat ke belakang hasilnya nihil, tidak ada siapa pun disana. Luhan membalikkan badannya begitu saja saat dia berjalan dan betapa terkejutnya Luhan mendapati sang adik berada di depannya._

 _Baekhyun yang kondisinya pun sedang kurang baik merasa heran saat tak sengaja melihat sang kakak keluar dari rumah sembari mengendap ngendap. Ia mengikuti kemana sang kakak berjalan, banyak pertanyaan menghinggapi pikirannya selama dia mengikuti setiap langkah luhan 'kenapa hyung keluar sambil membawa tasnya?' 'apa hyung ingin sekolah? Atau mungkin kerja kelompok' 'tapi kenapa hyung berjalan sejauh ini?' semua pertanyaan itu benar benar mengganggu Baekhyun. Sampai tanpa disadarinya jika sang kakak membalikkan badannya secara tiba tiba dan Baekhyun yang tertangkap basah pun sudah tidak bisa bersembunyi seperti sebelumnya. Selama mengikuti Luhan, Baekhyun hanya selalu berfikir jika sang kakak hanya ingin pergi bermain atau keluar sebentar dan pasti akan pulang kembali, tapi melihat apa yang dibawa oleh sang kakak semua pemikirannya itu seakan dijawab jika semua itu salah._

 _"Astaga Baekhyun" kaget Luhan sembari melepas mantel tebalnya dan menghampiri sang adik untuk memasangkan mantelnya. Luhan kaget melihat sang adik tepat berada di depannya dengan wajah yang terlihat pucat dan lemas. Baekhyun keluar tanpa menggunakan mantel atau jaket tebalnya sedangkan cuaca saat ini sedang dingin dengan kondisi Baekhyun yang memang sedang kurang baik._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan? Hah?" ucap Luhan sembari memeluk Baekhyun agar sang adik tidak terlalu merasakan dingin lagi "Kenapa kau keluar tanpa menggunakan baju hangat mu, Baek ?" Luhan benar benar khawatir dengan kondisi Baekhyun saat ini ditambah lagi degan Baekhyun yang diam seribu bahasa tanpa mau berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaannya._

 _"Baek" panggil Luhan "Jawab hyung" ucap Luhan karena Baekhyun masih saja diam._

 _"Hyung mau kemana hiks? aku lelah. Kita istirahat dulu ya hikss" ucap Baekhyun yang memang sudah merasa lelah._

 _Mendengar sang adik berkata seperti itu Luhan membawa Baekhyun untuk duduk di tepi jalan dan beruntung jalan memang cukup sepi. Setelah merasa cukup nyaman dengan posisi memeluk Baekhyun, Luhan merasakan bajunya sedikit basah. Dan ya benar, Baekhyun menangis sembari terisak dalam pelukannya._

 _Luhan hanya berusaha untuk menenangkan sang adik dengan tetap mengusap sayang punggung Baekhyun yang terasa bergetar karena ia menangis._

 _Selang beberapa menit akhirnya Baekhyun pun sudah tidak terdengar terisak lagi "Sudah merasa tenang ?" tanya Luhan dan dibuahi anggukan oleh Baekhyun "Sudah mau menjawab pertanyaan hyung ?" dan dibuahi gelengan oleh Baekhyun "Baiklah kalau begitu" Luhan tau baekhyun belum sepenuhnya tenang makanya dia lebih baik mengalah dan menuruti saja apa yang diinginkan oleh sang adik._

 _Awalnya Luhan ingin marah saat melihat Baekhyun yang nekat keluar dengan kondisi seperti itu tanpa menggunakan baju hangatnya dan dengan bodohnya mengikuti Luhan. Niat awal ingin memarahi Baekhyun dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali pulang seakan menguap saat melihat kondisi sang adik, rasa khawatirnya lebih besar dibandingkan dengan rasa kesal atau marahnya karena merasa diikuti._

 _"Hyung mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa mau melihat Luhan dan semakin mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Luhan "Hyung mau pergi? Kemana?" Luhan tidak menjawab apa yang ditanyakan sang adik. Dia hanya merasa terlalu jahat untuk mengingat pernah ada niat untuk meninggalkan adiknya._

 _"Kau ingin meninggalkan ku hyung? Kau ingin pergi hyung?" Baekhyun kembali terisak saat Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya._

 _"Hyung jangan tinggalkan aku. Bawa aku bersamamu jika kau memang ingin pergi, aku tidak akan nakal hyung. Aku janji. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian hyung hikss"_

 _Luhan merasa hatinya teriris mendengar apa yang diucapkan baekhyun._

 _"Baek" panggil Luhan_

 _"Ne hyung" jawab Baekhyun tanpa mau menatap Luhan_

 _"Aku tidak akan pergi. Kita akan selalu bersama-"_

 _"Hyung" potong Baekhyun karena merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan diucapkan oleh sang kakak_

 _"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" ucap Luhan sembari menghapus lelehan air mata yang kembali membasahi mata dan pipi adiknya._

 _Luhan menyesal dengan mengambil keputusan untuk meninggalkan rumah dan kedua orangtuanya tanpa memikirkan sang adik. Padahal kalau sebelum memutuskan dia memikirkan Baekhyun pasti tidak akan mungkin Luhan pergi dari rumah._

 _Baekhyun senang mendengar apa yang diucapkan Luhan padanya, saking senangnya dia semakin memeluk Luhan sembari kembali menangis_

 _"Kau menangis... lagi?" tanya Luhan_

 _Baekhyun menggeleng dengan semangatnya "Anni. Aku tidak menangis. Aku senang kau tidak akan meninggalkan ku hyung. Terimakasih hyung, kau harus berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkan ku"_

 _"Aku janji. Maafkan aku baek"_

 _"Aku menyayangimu hyung"_

 _"Akupun. Sangaat. Tapi aku marah padamu" ucap Luhan melepas pelukannya pada Baekhyun_

 _"Hyung~"_

 _"Jangan ulangi lagi untuk keluar dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ingat!" perintah Luhan yang masih merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun tertawa dengan senyuman termanisnya walaupun masih dengan wajah yang terlihat pucat "Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi hyung"_

 ** _Flasback off_**

Semenjak kejadian itu tidak pernah lagi terpikirkan oleh Luhan untuk pergi dari rumah dan meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan sekejam apapun penyiksaan yang diam-diam di dapatinya luhan sudah berjanji untuk tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Baekhyun.

. . .

Sudah hampir 1 tahun ini Luhan dan Baekhyun hidup terpisah, Luhan yang sekarang berada di tingkat dua SHS sedangkan Baekhyun di tingkat satu SHS. Baekhyun melanjutkan sekolahnya di Seoul yang berbasi asrama, jadi Baekhyun akan pulang hanya setiap libur semester saja. Awalnya Baekhyun menolak rencana orangtuanya untuk memasukannya ke sekolah itu, tapi karena paksaan dari Luhan akhirnya ia mau. Tanpa curiga Baekhyun menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Luhan padanya. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak ingin Baekhyun jauh darinya karena alasan terkuat ia tetap bertahan disini hanyalah karena Baekhyun, tapi karena ancaman dari sang ayah yang membuatnya mau untuk menurutinya dan merelakan Baekhyun untuk jauh darinya. Ancaman yang dikatakan sang ayah bukan main-main dengan mengatakan semua kebenaran yang terjadi padanya. Dengan mudahnya sang ayah mengatakan "jika kau tidak berhasil membujuk Baekhyun untuk mau melanjutkan di sekolah yang aku pilihkan akan ku pastikan kalian tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu dan kau juga tidak akan tau siapa orangtua mu". Tuan Byun memang sudah memberitahu semuanya pada Luhan. Luhan yang sebenarnya bukanlah anak kandungnya dan dia hanya dijadikan bahan untuk pembalasan dendam, maka dari itu tuan byun dan istrinya tidak pernah menyayangi Luhan dan cenderung lebih membencinya.

Luhan tau apa yang dilakukannya pasti akan membuat Baekhyun marah karena berani membohonginya. Tapi dengan alasan tertentu Luhan memang harus melakukannya, dia tidak mau Baekhyun mengetahui semua penyiksaan yang dialaminya selama ini yang akan membuat Baekhyun semakin marah pada orangtuanya sendiri. Luhan juga belum siap jika nanti Baekhyun mengetahui bahwa ia bukanlah saudara kandungnya. Luhan takut Baekhyun akan menjauhinya atau bahkan membencinya, dan selama satu tahun ini juga Luhan selalu mencaritahu siapa orangtuanya dan selalu menunggu entah sampai kapan tuan byun akan memberitahu yang sebenarnya.

Dan hari ini Baekhyun akan pulang karena memang sedang libur semester. Sebenarnya tuan byun menyuruh Baekhyun untuk tetap disana atau pergi saja berlibur dan jangan pulang dan perintah itu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Baekhyun. Dia hanya ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan hyung kesayangannya dan menghabiskan hari hanya dengan nya.

"Apa Baekhyun menelpon Bibi?" Luhan yang sedang berada di dapur dan sedang menyiapkan makanan bertanya pada salah satu pelayan kepercaan Keluarga Byun tentang Baekhyun.

Seharusnya Baekhyun sudah ada di rumah dari tadi siang, tapi sampai sore ini dan menjelang makan malam Baekhyun masih juga belum sampai dan juga tidak menghubunginya. Luhan sudah mencoba menghubunginya tapi nomor Baekhyun tidak aktif.

"Tuan Baekhyun akan pulang besok Lu. Kau tak perlu khawatir ne"

"Dia memberitahu Bibi?" tanya Luhan

"Tidak, aku tau dari nyonya"

Luhan tidak menjawab dan malah bergelung dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Nyonya bilang tuan Baekhyun tidak jadi pulang hari ini, katanya sih dia ada urusan dengan temennya"

"Aaaa iya iya. Pasti Chanyeol" balas Luhan.

Ya. Luhan tau siapa yang dimaksud teman Baekhyun. Baekhyun sekamar dengan Chanyeol yang juga teman sekelasnya, bahkan mereka sudah dekat dari saat pertama mereka sekamar. Chanyeol adalah teman pertama Baekhyun, dan itu sangat berkesan untuk Baekhyun sendiri. Sebenarnya Luhan selalu berkomunikasi dengan Baekhyun hampir setiap hari, namun entah kenapa hampir sebulan ini Baekhyun terkesan susah untuk dihubungi dan sepertinya Baekhyun memang sedang sibuk.

Tak lama tuan dan nyonya byun turun untuk makan malam dan langsung menuju meja makan. Luhan yang melihatnyapun langsung menjauh agar tuan dan nyonya byun tidak melihat kehadirannya. Tapi baru beberapa langkah Luhan menjauh ucapan tuan byun sekan mengintrupsinya dengan mengatakan "Baekhyun akan pulang besok. Kau jangan terlalu dekat dengannya" dengan nada ketusnya dan terlihat sangat tidak menyukai Luhan "Dan kalau bisa kau jangan terlalu sering di rumah" sambung nyonya byun. Mendengar itu Luhan hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Semenjak Baekhyun tidak ada dirumah, Luhan memang sudah tidak diperbolehkan lagi untuk makan bersama dengan tuan dan nyonya byun dalam satu meja, karena menurut mereka luhan memang bukan siapa-siapa bahkan Luhan pun sudah diusir secara terang-terangan. Tapi Luhan tidak menanggapinya dan dia hanya meminta untuk tetap diperbolehkan tinggal disana sampai dia tamat SHS dengan alasan agar Baekhyun tidak curiga.

Di kamar Luhan hanya duduk diam dengan semua pemikiran yang entah mengapa selalu saja datang dengan sendirinya. Luhan selalu berpikir jika seiring berjalannya waktu baik tuan byun maupun nyonya byun mau menganggapnya ada walaupun hanya sebentar.

"Kau harus cepat pulang Baek" gumam Luhan seorang diri.

. . .

Pagi harinya Luhan terbangun karena merasa ada yang menindih lengannya dan memeluk badannya dengan posesif. Saat berhasil mengumpulkan semua kesadarannya Luhan sangat kerkejut melihat sang adik ada di sebelahnya yang terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Jangan bangun dulu hyung, aku lelah" ucap Baekhyun sembari mencari kenayaman lebih dalam pelukan Luhan tanpa membuka matanya.

"Baiklah. Tidurlah lebih lama" balas Luhan dan langsung membenarkan letak selimut yang mereka gunakan sambil mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun agar Baekhyun lebih merasa nyaman

Seharusnya Luhan harus langsung bangun dan langsung menyiapkan sarapan tapi karena ada Baekhyun yang sedang memeluknya dengan erat yang terlihat sangat kelelahan Luhan memutuskan untuk tetap berada di kamarnya, toh tuan dan nyonya byun juga tidak akan memarahinya karena sekarang ada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bangun agak siangan dan langsung heboh karena luhan tidak berada disebelahnya.

"Hyung" panggil Baekhyun saat menyadari Luhan memang tidak ada di kamar

Cklek

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan menampilkan sang kakak yang terlihat sagat tampan dan manis secara bersamaan dengan pakaian yang sudah rapih sambil membawa nampan yang berisi makanan dan minuman.

"Kau baru bangun?" tanya Luhan saat sudah berada di pinggir kasur dan meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa tadi di kasur

"Ne hyung" jawab Baekhyun yang masih terlihat mengantuk

"Kalau masih ngantuk kenapa bangun?" tanya Luhan saat melihat Baekhyun yang kembali menguap

"Kau meninggalkan ku, makanya aku bangun" jawab Baekhyun yang terlihat seperti sedang merajuk

"Ha ha baiklah. Maafkan aku yaa" balas Luhan sembari mengusap kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mendapatkan perlakuan itu langsung menghambur ke pelukan Luhan sembari berkata "Aku merindukanmu hyung. Sangat sangat merindukanmu" ucap Baekhyun saat Luhan membalas pelukannya

"Akupun, jadi sekarang sebaiknya tuan muda Baekhyun lekas mandi dan makan sarapan yang sudah aku bawakan ne" ucap Luhan dengan nada bercandanya

Tapi berbeda dengan Baekhyun yag mendengarnya. Baekhyun langsung melepas pelukannya pada sang kakak dan menatap tak suka dengan apa yang diucapkan Luhan tadi padanya

"Apa maksud mu hyung? kau bukan pelayan ku jadi jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku tak suka" balas Baekhyun ketus

"Kau ini sensian sekali, aku kan hanya bercanda. Apa kau tak mendengar nada bercada ku?" jawab Luhan dengan lembutnya

"Aku tetap tak suka hyung" tegas Baekhyun dan langsung menjauh dari Luhan

"Baiklah baiklah maafkan aku ya. Sini! Kenapa kau malah menjauh dariku" Luhan membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya walaupun sedikit mendapat penolakan dari Baekhyun

"Aku marah padamu" jawab Baekhyun

"Kenapa kau marah? Harusnya kan aku"

"..." Baekhyun tidak menjawab karena merasa tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Luhan

"Kau tidak mengabariku kalau kau akan pulang terlambat dan dengan tiba-tiba sudah berada disisiku saat aku sedang tidur tanpa membangunkanku terlebih dahulu. Jadi sekarang jawab, aku atau kau yang harusnya marah?"

"Maafkan aku hyung, itu diluar prediksi ku" sesal Baekhyun

"Kau tau aku menunggumu kan?"

"Aku tau. Makanya aku sengaja melakukannya. He he"jawab Baekhyun yang terkesan seperti sedang berbisik tapi masih terdengar jelas oleh Luhan

"Apa katamu?"

"Tidak hyung tidak he he. Maafkan aku ne, aku janji tidak akan seperti itu lagi" lanjut Baekhyun sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh sang kakak

Mendengar itu Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum dan merasakan kehangatan pelukan yang diberikan Baekhyun padanya. Luhan tidak benar-benar marah sebenarnya, dia hanya ingin menggoda Baekhyun

"Baiklah kalau begitu cepat mandi dan sarapan. Aku akan bereskan semua pakaianmu dan kamar"

"Ne hyung" jawab Baekhyun yang langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi

Di dalam kamar mandi Baekhyun merasa ada yang aneh dengan Luhan, tapi tidak terlalu diperdulikannya dan memutuskan untuk langung mandi. Saat sedang mandi baekhyun samar-samar mendengar percakapan seseorang dari luar, Baekhyun mencoba mencuri dengar dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun dengan apa yang di dengarnya

"Kau harus melayani anakku dengan benar dan berikan semua yang dia inginkan" ucap nyonya byun sembari menjambak rambut Luhan

Luhan yang merasakan sakit di bagian kepalanya hanya menjawab "Ne eomma" biasanya Luhan harus memanggil nyonya tapi karena ada Baekhyun dia diperbolehkan untuk memaggil 'eomma' dan 'appa' pada tuan dan nyonya byun.

"Kau tau posisimu disini kan? Kita sudah sepakat kalau kau hanya pelayan disini, jadi jangan lancang untuk terlalu dekat dengan anak ku" lanjut nyonya byun yang semakin kencang menarik rambut Luhan

"Ne. Saya tau nyonya" jawab Luhan dengan nada yang terlihat sangat ketakutan. Mendengar itu nyonya byun langsung melepaskan jambakannya dan berlalu begitu saja keluar dari kamar Luhan.

Sebenarnya entah karena apa nyonya byun tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar Luhan dan langsung menampar serta menjambak rambut Luhan saat Luhan sedang memebereskan pakaian Baekhyun.

Tanpa mereka sadari Baekhyun yang berada di kamar mandi sejak tadi sengaja membuka sedikit pintu kamar mandi dan dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang diucapkan ibunya pada Luhan. Baekhyun selalu tau jika orangtuanya memang selalu menyiksa Luhan di belakangnya tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun walaupun dia mengetahui semuanya. Jika Baekhyun mencoba berontak dengan membela Luhan dan melawan kedua orangtuanya yang pada akhirnya mendapatkan imbasnya adalah Luhan sendiri dan saat Luhan mendapat semua penyiksaan itu dia akan diam dan selalu mencoba kuat dan tidak akan merasakan sakit.

Di dalam kamar mandi Baekhyun menangis dan terisak dengan sangat kerasnya tapi dia meredam semuanya dengan membekap mulutnya dengan sangat kuat. Selalu seperti ini, disaat dia mengetahui semua kesakitan yang dirasakan Luhan Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia merasa bersalah karena tetap mengikat Luhan dengan semua kesakitan yang dirasakannya.

"Aku mohon maafkan aku hyung hiks" gumam Baekhyun dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan mandinya agar luhan tidak curiga karena ia terlalu lama di dalam.

TBC/END ?

* * *

Ini ff Hunhan ya. Cuman di chap awal emang cuman nyeritain Luhan dan Baek. kalo ada yang minat dan lanjut kemungkinan di chap depan udah ada Sehun ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Endless Love

Author : Xiluhan821

Genre : Romace, Hurt/Comfort

Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jong In and Do Kyungsoo and other

Rating : T-M

.

.

.

 _"_ _Kau harus melayani anakku dengan benar dan berikan semua yang dia inginkan" ucap nyonya byun sembari menjambak rambut Luhan_

 _Luhan yang merasakan sakit di bagian kepalanya hanya menjawab "Ne eomma" biasanya Luhan harus memanggil nyonya tapi karena ada Baekhyun dia diperbolehkan untuk memaggil 'eomma' dan 'appa' pada tuan dan nyonya byun._

 _"_ _Kau tau posisimu disini kan? Kita sudah sepakat kalau kau hanya pelayan disini, jadi jangan lancang untuk terlalu dekat dengan anak ku" lanjut nyonya byun yang semakin kencang menarik rambut Luhan_

 _"_ _Ne. Saya tau nyonya" jawab Luhan dengan nada yang terlihat sangat ketakutan. Mendengar itu nyonya byun langsung melepaskan jambakannya dan berlalu begitu saja keluar dari kamar Luhan._

 _Sebenarnya entah karena apa nyonya byun tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar Luhan dan langsung menampar serta menjambak rambut Luhan saat Luhan sedang memebereskan pakaian Baekhyun._

 _Tanpa mereka sadari Baekhyun yang berada di kamar mandi sejak tadi sengaja membuka sedikit pintu kamar mandi dan dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang diucapkan ibunya pada Luhan. Baekhyun selalu tau jika orangtuanya memang selalu menyiksa Luhan di belakangnya tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun walaupun dia mengetahui semuanya. Jika Baekhyun mencoba berontak dengan membela Luhan dan melawan kedua orangtuanya yang pada akhirnya mendapatkan imbasnya adalah Luhan sendiri dan saat Luhan mendapat semua penyiksaan itu dia akan diam dan selalu mencoba kuat dan tidak akan merasakan sakit._

 _Di dalam kamar mandi Baekhyun menangis dan terisak dengan sangat kerasnya tapi dia meredam semuanya dengan membekap mulutnya dengan sangat kuat. Selalu seperti ini, disaat dia mengetahui semua kesakitan yang dirasakan Luhan Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia merasa bersalah karena tetap mengikat Luhan dengan semua kesakitan yang dirasakannya._

 _"_ _Aku mohon maafkan aku hyung hiks" gumam Baekhyun dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan mandinya agar luhan tidak curiga karena ia terlalu lama di dalam._

.

.

.

Tak berapa lama Baekhyun keluar dengan wajah yang sudah terlihat sangat fres dan tak terlihat sama sekali jika tadi dia habis menangis. Dilihatnya luhan yang sedang duduk diam di pinggiran kasur dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Hyung" panggil Baekhyun saat mendekati Luhan yang sedang melamun

"Hyung!" panggil Baekhyun agak keras tapi tetap tidak mendapat respon dari Luhan

"Luhan Hyung!" teriak Baekhyun dengan sangat kerasnya dan berhasil membangunkan Luhan dari lamunannya

"Ya Baek. Ah kau sudah selesai" jawab Luhan kikuk karena ketahuan sedang melamun

"Kau memikirkan apa hyung?"

"Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa"

"Bohong-"

"Pakai dulu pakaimu dan aku akan memberitahu semuanya padamu. Oke" ucap Luhan memberikan pakaian yang ia siapakan tadi untuk Baekhyun

Baekhyun langsung memakai pakaiannya dan setelah selesai langsung menghampiri Luhan yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuknya

"Jadi apa yang kau pikirkan tadi hyung" tanya Baekhyun to the point karena tau luhan pasti tidak akan mau membahasnya

"Ha ha bukan apa-apa" jawab Luhan dengan kekehan konyolnya

"Hyuung"

"Oke oke. Tadi aku hanya berfikir tentang apa yang harus kita lakukan setelah ini, apa kita harus jalan-jalan atau tetap dirumah menghabiskan hari dengan bercerita sepuasnya he he" jawab Luhan

"Aku pikir apa, rupanya hanya pikiran konyolmu saja hyung" kesal Bekhyun karena tau Luhan sedang berbohong "baiklah kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan hyung dan pulang malam. Aku sudah lama tidak melakukan itu" ucap Baekhyun yang terkesan nakal.

"Tapi-"

"Jangan pikirkan eomma dan appa. Bukankah mereka pergi, dan akan selalu seperti itu" bujuk Baekhyun untuk meyakinkan Luhan yang sepertinya tidak mau

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan terlalu malam"

"Oke" jawab Baekhyun dengan percaya diri.

Seharian itu mereka benar-benar menghabiskan hari menjadi anak "nakal" dengan pergi ke semua tempat yang memang menjadi favorit untuk mereka berdua dan baru pulang sekitar jam 11 malam. Dan untungnya mereka pulang sebelum tuan dan nyonya byun ada dirumah.

Bagi Luhan melakukan semua kegiatan 'gila' dan 'konyol' bersama Baekhyun selalu bisa mengobati hatinya yang selalu sakit. Setiap dia bersama dengan Baekhyun, Luhan selalu merasa sangat dilindungi dan bahagia secara bersamaan, padahal Baekhyun lebih kecil darinya cuman selalu memberikan semua kenyaman itu untuk Luhan.

Mereka benar-benar merasa sangat lelah dengan kegiatan hari ini. Luhan langsung mengajak Baekhyun untuk tidur dan beristirahat. Setiap pulang Baekhyun tidak mau tidur di kamarnya dan berakhir dengan tetap berada di kamar Luhan, karena menurutnya dia sudah terlalu lama tidak tidur dengan Luhan. Dan Luhan sendiripun tidak keberatan dengan keingin Baekhyun untuk selalu tidur dengannya toh diapun selalu merasa nyaman jika Baekhyun ada di sebelahnya, walaupun kadang Baekhyun memang akan selalu mengganggu tapi itu tidak masalah bagi Luhan.

"Hyung bagaimana hari mu selama aku tidak ada?" tanya Baekhyun. Itu adalah pertanyaan yang sama yang selalu Baekhyun tanyakan jika mereka sedang bertemu dan dengan sama pula Luhan selalu menjawab "Aku kesepian he he" dengan kalimat yang selalu sama pula.

"Kalau begitu nanti kau harus kuliah di Seoul ya hyung dan kita pasti akan sering bertemu"

"Oke. Aku memang berencana untuk kuliah di Seoul, aku tidak mau jauh-jauh darimu. Walaupun nanti kau tetap di asrama tapi setidaknya jarak antara kau dan aku tidak terlalu jauh" balas Luhan sembari membenarkan letak selimut Baekhyun

Selama ini Luhan hanya selalu memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa selalu bersama dengan Baekhyun dan cepat pergi dari sini dan menemukan orangtuanya tanpa harus menyakiti Baekhyun dan jawaban yang terpikirkan oleh Luhan adalah ia harus melanjutkan sekolahnya di Seoul yang kemungkinan besar bisa menemukan informasi lebih tentang orangtuanya jika memang orangtuanya adalah warga Korea asli.

Sebenarnya selama ini Luhan memang selalu mencari informasi tentang orangtuanya tapi entah karena apa itu selalu nihil dan tak membuahkan hasil apapun. Seakan semua berita atau informasi itu memang tidak pernah ada.

Luhan berencana untuk mengambil beasiswa di salah satu unversitas di Seoul dan dengan menyambung hidup dengan semua tabungan yang sudah ia siapkan dari jauh-jauh hari.

Disaat sudah hampir terlelap untuk menjemput dunia mimpinya Luhan di kejutkan dengan ucapan Baekhyun "Hyung aku tidak akan lama disini, mungkin lusa aku harus kembali" ucap Baekhyun sembali membalik badanya agar menghadap Luhan

"Kenapa cepat sekali?"

"Aku harus latihan hyung"

"Aaa iya iya kau ikut lomba itu ya?" balas Luhan yang memang mengetahui kegiatan apa yang akan dilakukan Baekhyun

"Ne hyung. Kemungkinan bulan depan aku akan bertanding jadi aku harus mempersiapkannya dari sekarang"

"Berarti kau lolos baek?"

"Ne" ucap Baekhyun dengan bangganya

"Dan jika kau lolos ke final itu berarti kau akan ke China ?"

"Neee"

"Waaaa aku bangga padamu" ucap Luhan yang langsung memeluk Baekhyun

"Maka dari itu aku tidak akan lama disini hyung dan aku butuh doa mu" balas Baekhyun yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

"Aku akan selalu mendoakan mu"

"Aku menyayangi mu hyung dan aku janji tidak akan mengecewakan mu"

"Aku pun. Apa ibu dan ayah sudah tau ?" tanya Luhan yang yakin jika Baekhyun pasti belum memberitahu orangtuanya

"Apa mereka akan peduli? mereka tidak akan peduli hyung yang mereka pikirkan hanya aku yang harus tetap belajar dan belajar. Mereka tidak tau jika aku menyukai ini" ucap Baekhyun yang terdengar jika dia memang kecewa dengan sifat orangtuanya

"Baek-"

"Tanpa dukungan mereka aku akan baik-baik saja hyung, asalkan kau selalu bersamaku"

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Jadi jangan bersedih seperti ini ne"

"Aku akan membawa piala kemenangan dan kebahagiaan untukmu hyung. Kau mau menungguku kan hyung ?"

"Aku akan menunggu mu" Luhan merasa aneh dengan apa yang diucapkan Baekhyun yang terkesan seperti akan pergi jauh darinya, tapi menurut Luhan mereka memang akan berpisah lagi. apalagi jika Baekhyun emang akan pergi ke China. Bukan hanya jarak daratan yang akan memisahkan mereka tapi lautan pun akan memisahkan mereka.

Baekhyun memang akan mengejar cita-citanya dan mendapatkan semua impiannya begitupun dengan Luhan yang akan mendapatkan semua impiannya yang akan membuat hidupnya lebih bahagia.

"Tapi setidaknya kau harus tetap meminta izin pada ayah dan ibu baek"

"Aku tak perlu melakukannya hyung karena nanti jika aku lolos pihak sekolah pasti akan memberitahu mereka" jawab Baekhyun acuh

Baekhyun memang selalu seperti ini jika menyangkut orangtuanya. Dia memang terkesan tidak suka pada orangtuanya tapi sebenarnya itu tidak benar karena bagaimanapun Baekhyun akan selalu menyayangi orangtuanya, dia tau jika apa yang selama ini dilakukan orangtuanya itu adalah demi kebaikannya dan kebahagiannya tapi dengan cara yang salah menurut Baekhyun. Maka dari itu dia ingin memperbaiki sedikit demi sedikit semuanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita tidur oke. Besok banyak kegiatan yang akan kita lakukan bersama, karena aku tidak mau melewatkan sedetipun tanpa mu karena kau akan pergi lagi dan hanya sebentar disini" Luhan membenarkan posisinya dan selimut yang menyelimuti mereka berdua

"Ne hyung. Maafkan aku ya karena tidak lama disini"

"Kau harus kembali dengan kemenangan oke"

"Okee"

Tak lama sudah terdengar dengkuran lelah dari Luhan, Luhan memang akan selalu seperti itu jika dia memang terlalu lelah. Baekhyun yang belum tidurpun hanya memperhatikan lekat-lekat wajah damai Luhan yang sedang tertidur. sebenarnya dia ingin menyentuh wajah Luhan tapi karena Luhan yang sensitif dan pasti akan bangun jika ada yang menyentuhnya jadi dia urungkan niatnya untuk menyentuh Luhan.

"Maafkan kedua orangtua ku ya hyung. Jangan benci mereka. Terimakasih sudah menjadi hyung terbaik untuk ku selama ini hiks"

Baekhyun menangis mengingat semua perlakuan orangtuanya terhadap Luhan. Dia merasa malu dengan semua itu tapi entah mengapa dengan egoisnya ia pun tidak mau luhan menjauh darinya. Baekhyun memang sangat menyayangi Luhan bahkan sebelum dia mengetahui semuanya pun Luhan memang selalu menjadi prioritas baginya. Dan kini dia tau sebuah fakta yang sangat menyakitkan baginya, fakta yang mengatakan bahwa Luhan bukanlah kakak kandungnya dan Luhan bukanlah anak dari orangtuanya. Luhan hanya di pergunakan untuk pembalasan dendam yang sebenarnya tidak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya.

Baekhyun memang sudah mengira dari dulu tapi baru 1 tahun ini dia mengetahui kebenaran ini karena tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan orangtuanya dengan Luhan saat dia disuruh untuk melanjutkan sekolah di Seoul. Ayahnya menyuruh Luhan untuk membujuk Baekhyun agar mau melanjutkan disana dengan imbalan dia akan memberitahu siapa Luhan sebenarnya dan kenapa Luhan bisa berada disini. Baekhyun yang mengetahui rencana itupun merasa hatinya seperti dihantam benda berat yang tajam, ayahnya memang tidak pernah memikirkan Luhan, memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Luhan dan kondisi Luhan. Maka dari itu ia tidak mau mempersulit Luhan dengan tetap menolak perintah sang ayah.

Saat Luhan membujuknya untuk menuruti keinginan sang ayah, Baekhyun dengan cepat menjawab jika ia mau melanjutkan sekolah disana. Dengan pemikiran jika ia pun ingin mencaritahu yang sebenarnya, Baekhyun tidak mau melihat Luhan semakin menderita lagi dengan tetap disini dengan semua siksaan yang selalu dilakukan orangtuanya pada Luhan. Walaupun dia tau jika dia tidak disini orangtuanya pasti akan lebih leluasa untuk meyakiti Luhan, tapi menurut Baekhyun inilah yang harus dilakukannya. Dia tidak igin Luhan saja yang harus berkorban demi kebahagiaannya, dia pun ingin membuat Luhan bahagia. Bahagia dengan arti yang sesungguhnya.

Setelah itu Baekhyun memang melanjutkan sekolahnya di Seoul dia pun harus tinggal disana, sebelumnya Baekhyun memang disekolahkkan disalah satu JHS ternama disana tapi tetap pulang kerumahnya. dan sekarang Baekhyun harus tinggal disana dan hanya bisa pulang setiap 6 bulan sekali atau setiap libur semester saja.

Semenjak datang kesana Baekhyun memang bertekad untuk mencari informasi sesungguhnya tentang siapa Luhan dan keluarganya. Menurut Baekhyun jika sang ayah sampai melakukan pembalasan dendam yang sangat keji seperti ini pastilah ada hubungannya dengan bisnis dan itu berarti Luhan adalah salah satu anak dari kolega sang ayah. Beruntung Baekhyun memiliki teman yang memang mengerti dia, Baekhyun menceritakan semua rencananya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri adalah anak dari sahabat ayahnya dan Chanyeol juga adalah teman kecil Baekhyun sebelum dia bertemu dengan Luhan. Walaupun dulu mereka memang masih sangat kecil untuk dikatakan teman. Chanyeol bersedia membantunya dan mencari informasi yang sebenarnya. Chanyeol menyuruh orang kepercayaannya untuk mencari informasi tentang Luhan dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk Chanyeol menyelidiki siapa itu Luhan. Karena tak sampai 3 bulan setelah perintah itu orang kepercayaan Chanyeol memberitahu jika Luhan adalah anak dari salah satu pengusaha kaya asal China yang menikah dengan warga asli Korea. Dan memiliki beberapa cabang baik di korea maupun di China, namun sebuah kecelakaan terjadi saat sang pengusaha dan keluarganya ingin berkunjung ke Korea. Kecelakaan pesawat yang menyebabkan istri dan anaknya hilang.

Luhan sudah dengan jelas di culik oleh ayah Baekyun saat dia ingin dikembalikan pada keluarganya tapi istrinya memang dinyatakan hilang dan bahkan dinyatakan meninggal mengikat pesawat jatuh ke laut. Dan saat mendengar berita istrinya dinyatakan meninggal dan jasadnya belum ditemukan disertai dengan hilangnya sang anak membuat pengusaha itu jatuh sakit sampai dia tidak bisa bangun dan hanya tertidur. Dokter mengatakan jika ia koma panjang tanpa tau kapan akan bangun.

Saat mengetahui kebenaran itu Baekhyun awalnya tidak percaya namun semua bukti yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol padanya seakan mengatakan jika ia tidak boleh egois lagi. Baekhyun harus menemukan orangtua Luhan dan mengembalikan Luhan pada keluarganya walaupun nanti akan berujung orangtuanya yang akan dipenjara. Baekhyun sampai sakit selama tiga hari setelah mengetahui fakta itu, dia membayangkan bagaimana respon Luhan saat mengetahui semua ini. mengetahui sang ayah yang koma dan ibu nya yang hilang atau bahkan sudah meninggal.

Karena ini Baekhyun berencana untuk menemui dulu ayah Luhan dan mengatakan jika anaknya masih hidup dan akan kembali padanya, setidaknya itu bisa membuat ayah Luhan bangun dari koma nya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang tinggal di asrama yang cukup ketak tingkat keamanannya kalau bukan karena orang kepercayaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun pasti sampai sekarang tidak akan bisa menemukan informasi apapun. Ditambah lagi dengan orang suruhan sang ayah yang selalu memperhatikan semua gerak-geriknya. Awalnya sang ayah memang mencurigainya cuman karena Baekhyun menyerahkan semuanya pada chanyeol yang diam-diam juga menyelidiki. Ayahnya sedikit terkecoh dengan tidak terlalu mencurigai Baekhyun lagi.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengikuti lomba nyanyi yang jika mereka lolos ke final mereka akan bertanding di China. Dan karena alasan itu lah Baekhyun mau mengikuti lomba itu, karena mereka tinggal di asrama yang tidak bisa sembarangan untuk keluar masuk.

. . .

Disaat yang lain masih terlelap dalam tidurnya Luhan bangun lebih dulu karena harus menyiapkan semua keperluan Baekhyun dan juga sarapan untuk keluarga byun. Memang sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk menyiapkan semua itu, Luhan harus menyiapkan semua makanan pokok untuk sarapan tapi tidak sampai beres karena nanti yang harus melanjutkan adalah bibi Kim. Itu semua sudah menjadi tugas Luhan setidaknya untuk membayar biaya hidupnya dan makannya yang gratis selama ini di rumah keluarga byun. Luhan selalu bangun di jam 5 pagi untuk menyiapkan semuanya dan disaat itu sudah hampir beres Luhan akan meninggalkannya dan kembali pura-pura tidur agar Baekhyun tidak curiga dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Disaat sedang asik mengerjakan tugasnya Luhan di kagetkan dengan kedatangan tuan byun yang secara tiba-tiba berada tak jauh dari meja makan dan menyuruh Luhan untuk menemuinya. Luhan sendiri tau apa yang akan dilakukan tuan byun padanya jika dengan tiba-tiba tuan byun memanggilnya saat yang lain masih tertidur.

Tok tok tok

Luhan mengetuk pintu kayu yang terlihat sangat kokoh itu sampai mungkin seakan suara apapun yang akan terjadi di dalam sana tidak akan bisa terdengar sampai keluar.

"Masuk"

Mendengar itu luhan langsung masuk dan langsung berdiri di depan tuan byun yang memang sedang menunggunya.

"Berdiri di tempat mu"

Luhan mengikuti semua intruksi yang diperintahkan tuan byun padanya. Dengan tubuh yang sangat bergetar karena ketakutan Luhan hanya bisa menundukkan kepala tanpa bisa melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan tuan byun sekarang.

 _CTAR~_

Tuang byun langsung melayangkan satu cambukan pada Luhan yang sudah berdiri di tempat yang memang biasa digunakan tuan byun untuk mencambuknya. Luhan hanya bisa meringis kesakitan dengan apa yang dirasakannya.

Sebenarnya Luhan sudah tau apa yang akan dilakukan tuan byun padanya jika secara tiba-tiba seperti tadi memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya untuk mendatanginya di ruang kerjanya. Karena memang sudah seperti kebiasaan tuan byun jika dia melihat kesalahan yang diperbuat Luhan yang memang membuatnya sangat geram atau bahkan marah dia akan langsung mencambuk Luhan bagaikan Luhan adalah binatang yang tidak pernah patuh pada tuan nya.

 _CTAR~_

Cambukan kedua diiringi dengan ucapan tuan byun yang mengatakan "Kemana kau kemarin dengan anakku?" . Ya, tuan byun mengetahui semuanya, kemana Luhan dan Baekhyun menghabiskan hari kemarin seharian dan pulang disaat sudah hampir larut malam.

Luhan yang sedang meringis kesakitanpun hanya bisa menjawab "A-aku hanya menemani Baekhyun jalan-jalan appa-" jawab Luhan dengan sangat ketakutan

 _CTAR~_

 _CTAR~_

Tuan byun melayangkan dua cambukan sekaligus pada tubuh mungil Luhan, dia terlihat sangat marah dan murka mendengar jawaban Luhan tadi

"Apa kau tau lupa posisi mu?!" ucap nya menakutkan

"M-maafkan saya t-tuan besar. Kemarin saya h-hanya menemani tuan muda j-jalan-jalan" Luhan sudah sangat tidak kuat lagi untuk berdiri sampai tubuhnya sudah jatuh karena sudah sangat lemas. Dari kemarin ini lah yang sangat ditakutkan Luhan karena secara tidak sengaja kemarin Luhan melihat orang suruhan tuan byun yang memang diperintahkan untuk selalu mengikuti Baekhyun. Luhan juga sudah memprediksi ini pasti akan terjadi, kemarin dia sudah meminta Baekhyun untuk pulang lebih cepat agar tidak dimarahi orangtuanya karna keluar tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Tapi karena Baekhyun yang memang keras kepala dan malah merajuk saat Luhan memintaya untuk pulang cepat karena tidak ingin melihat Baekhyun yang marah padanya akhirnya luhan tetap mengikuti kemanapun yang Baekhyun inginkan, dengan harap-harap cemas semua ini akan terjadi.

Tuan byun sudah tidak memegang cambukannya lagi tapi kini malah menginjak leher Luhan yang kini sedang terkapar di lantai karena sudah sangat lemas. "Kau membawanya keluyaran dan pulang dengan sangat malam. Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar semua yang aku katakan? Hah?" bentak tuan byun sembari melepaskan pijakan kakinya dari leher Luhan

 _Uhukk~_

"Maafkan saya tuan. Saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" jawab Luhan dengan menahan isakkannya agar tidak terdengar oleh tuan byun.

BUGH!

"Cepat bangun dan bersihkan wajahmu. jangan sampai Baekhyun curiga padaku. Kau dengar?!"

Luhan langsung berdiri dan pergi dari ruangan itu setelah mendapatkan pukulan terakhirnya di bagian perutnya dan langsung pergi menuju toilet yang terletak di dapur. Luhan berjalan dengan menahan semua rasa sakit yang dirasakannya, tetap berjalan seakan tidak ada yang terjadi dan tidak ada yang dirasakannya. Tanpa disadarinya ada seorang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Luhan dari sejak keluar dari ruang kerja tuan byun. Luhan masuk ke dalam toilet dan langsung membersihkan wajahnya yang memang terdapat sedikit luka akibat tamparan dan tendangan dari tuan byun tadi. Setelah merasa cukup segar dengan wajahnya yang sudah tidak terlalu sembab lagi Luhan langsung keluar dan langsung mendapatkan sebuah pelukan pada tubuh mungilnya. Dia merasakan bahu kanannya basah "Bibi-" Luhan tau siapa yang memeluknya sembari menangis dan membasahi bajunya dengan air mata.

"Apa sangat sakit?" tanya bibi Kim yang merasa miris melihat kondisi Luhan yang seakan menahan rasa sakitnya dengan tetap tersenyun agar tidak membuat Baekhyun curiga dengan keadaannya.

Bibi Kim adalah orang yang selalu tau bagaimana keadaan Luhan dan bibi Kim jugalah yang selalu menenangkan Luhan. Luhan pasti akan selalu menyembunyikan semua kesakitan yang dirasakannya bukan hanya hatinya tapi juga raganya. Tapi bibi Kim pasti akan tau semuanya itu, bagaimanapun Luhan menyembunyikannya dia pasti akan tetap ketahuan.

"Sakit. Ini sangat sakit" gumam Luhan yang langsung menangis dalam pelukannya bibi Kim yang sudah seperti ibu baginya

"Iya Lu. Menangislah"

Luhan mencurahkan semua yang dirasakannya pada bibi Kim, dia ingin pura-pura kuat dan menahan tangisnya dan akan menangis nanti saat dia sudah sendiri atau sedang mandi sehingga tidak akan ada satu orangpun yang akan mendengarnya.

"Aku harus kembali ke kamar bi sebentar lagi Baekhyun akan bangun" gumam Luhan yang khawatir jika Baekhyun sudah bangun dan melihat keadaannya yang sekarang "Aku harus menyiapkan pakaian Baekhyun dan juga harus mandi Bi" ucap Luhan yang sudah melepas pelukan wanita paruh baya itu

"Iya Lu. Mandilah dan jangan menangis lagi ya"

"Ya Bi" balas Luhan dengan senyuman manisnya dan langsung meninggalkan dapur untuk menuju kamarnya

Saat kembali ke kamar Luhan bersyukur karena Baekhyun belum bangun, ia langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Setelah menghidupkan shower Luhan kembali menangis dan meratapi semua yang terjadi pada dirinya. Kenapa dia selalu disiksa dengan kesalahan yang bukan dialah pelakunya, Luhan menangis dengan sangat kencangnya dan beruntung tidak terdengar sampai keluar karena berbenturan suara shower yang luman kencang jadi meredupkan isakkan pilu dari tangisannya.

Dari kecil Luhan memang selalu mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu baik dari tuan byun maupun nyonya byun. Mereka tidak segan segan akan melayangkan cambukan pada Luhan jika luhan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak mereka sukai. Bahkan karena selalu mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari kecil Luhan sekarang memiliki trauma pada benda yang selalu digunakan tuan byun untuk mencambuknya. Luhan tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti manusia dan bahkan cenderung diperlakukan seperti budak yang memang sangat rendah. Jika dia mencoba untuk melawan hukumannya adalah ia akan dikurung di gudang yang sangat gelap dan dingin tanpa alas selama tiga hari dan tanpa diberi makan atau juga dia akan di tenggelamkan di kolam renang yang dalamnya mencapai 2 meter sampai dia pingsan karena sudah tidak bisa mendapatkan oksigen karena Luhan memang tidak bisa berenang. Jika sudah seperti itu Luhan pasti akan jatuh sakit dan dengan tidak berprikemanusiaannya tuan dan nyonya byun tidak akan mau mengeluarkan uang nya untuk membawa Luhan ke dokter agar dia mendapat perawatan yang lebih baik setelah penyiksaan yang dialaminya. Dan hanya bibi Kim lah yang dengan sukarelanya mau merawat Luhan sampai luhan sembuh.

Selama ini yang Luhan takutkan ialah Baekhyun mengetahui semua penyiksaan yang dilakukan orangtuanya pada Luhan, yang akan berdampak Baekhyun yang akan semakin membenci orangtuanya. Luhan selalu berusaha untuk menutupi semua yang dirasakannya pada Baekhyun. Setiap Baekhyun bertanya darimana ia mendapatkan lebam atau bahkan luka yang sangat mencolok Luhan akan selalu menjawab jika ia jatuh atau berkelahi di sekolah yang tanpa disadarinya Baekhyun tidak pernah mempercayainya sama sekali. Jika Baekhyun sedang bedara di rumah, Luhan hanya akan selalu cari aman sehingga tidak akan ada alasan bagi tuan maupun nyonya byun untuk menyiksanya disaat ada Baekhyun.

Sekita 30 menit Luhan di kamar mandi dan merasa hatinya sudah cukup tenang Luhan keluar dan mendapati Baekhyun sudah tidak berada di ranjang dan kamarnya pun sudah rapih. Luhan tau ini pasti kerjaan Baekhyun "Baek-" panggil Luhan karena masih tidak mendapati Baekhyun dimana-mana.

Grep

"Kau mencariku hyung?" ucap Baekyun yang tengah memeluk Luhan dengan erat dari belakang

"Aaah" ringis Luhan saat pelukan Baekhyun secara tidak sengaja menyentuh luka bekas cambukannya tadi

"Apa pelukan ku sangat kuat hyung? Sampai kau meringis seperti itu" tanya Baekhyun dengan polosnya

Luhan melepas pelukan Baekhyun dan langsung memutar tubuhnya sehingga mereka berhadapan dan membalas "Anni. Pelukan mu tidak pernah menyakiti ku. Pelukan Baekhyunnie ku adalah yang sangat nikmat dan menenangkan" ucap Luhan yang kembali memeluk Baekhyun namun sedikit menahan sakit karena lukanya yang tertekan.

"Benarkah?"

"Kau meragukan ku?"

"Anni. Haha"

Mereka selalu seperti ini dan Luhan sangat menyukainnya walaupun sifat Baekhyun yang terkesan manja tapi itu sangat membuatnya tenang. Setidaknya ada seseorang yang selalu dengan sukarela untuk selalu memeluknya walaupun dia tidak tau apa yang dirasakan oleh Luhan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu cepat mandi dan kita langsung sarapan ne"

"Oke bos" Baekhyun langsung bergegas meninggalkan Luhan ke kamar mandi

Baekhyun tau Luhan pasti sedang merasa kesakitan dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya. Baekhyun tau sang ayah menyiksa Luhan tadi pagi, Baekhyun selalu mengetahui itu dan saat dia melihat Luhan disakiti seperti itu rasanya Baekhyun ingin berteriak di depan ayahnya dan mengatakan jika itu bukanlah salah Luhan, dia lah yang mengajak Luhan untuk pergi dan bermain sampai lupa waktu. Tapi jika dia dengan beraninya masuk kesana dan langsung mencegah sang ayah untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya itu akan berdampak lebih parah pada luhan karena dia hanya sebentar disini dan besok dia harus kembali lagi. dan saat pikirannya yang kalut tidak tau harus melakukan apa saat menyaksikan penyiksaan yang dirasakan Luhan, Baekhyun secara reflek langsung berlari mencari bibi Kim dan memberitahu jika Luhan kembali di cambuk oleh sang ayah. Baekhyun menangis dengan tersedu-sedu meminta tolong pada bibi Kim agar menolong Luhan. Maka dari itu saat Luhan sudah keluar adari toilet bibi Kim langsung ada disana dan memeluk Luhan agar dia tidak terlalu merasakan sakit lagi.

"Aku memang tidak tau diri hyung. Maafkan aku ya. Bersabarlah sebentar lagi hyung kita akan membalas mereka semua dan kau akan bahagia. Jadi tunggu aku hyung" gumam Baekhyun seorang diri seakan menguatkan dirinya sendiri agar tidak lemah dan menyerah sebelum Luhan mendapat apa yang harus di dapatkannya.

. . .

Tahun ini adalah tahun terakhir Luhan di SHS dan dia juga sudah diterima di salah satu universitar ternama di Seoul dengan nilai yang sangat memuaskan bahkan tanpa mengikuti test. Luhan mendapatkan beasiswa full nya di Yonsei Universty dan minggu depan ia harus pindah ke Seoul karena harus mengurus semua yang dibutuhkan disana.

Luhan keluar dari ruang kepala sekolahnya dengan hati yang gembira. Ia senang dengan semua pencapaian yang didapatkannya, hari ini kepala sekolah memberinya surat pernyataan bahwa ia diterima di Yonsei Universty dengan beasiswa full yang itu artinya selama dia kuliah disana Luhan tidak perlu memikirkan uang kuliah dan buku atau apapun yang menyangkut dengan kegiatan kuliah karena itu sepenuhnya sudah masuk kedalam beasiswa yag didapatnya. Dan disekolahnya hanya Luhan sendirilah yang mendapatkan beasiswa full itu. Bagi Luhan walaupun semua uang kuliahnya sudah diluar tanggung jawabnya ia sudah cukup senang karena setidaknya ia hanya harus memikirkan biaya hidupnya saja disana.

"Luhan" Luhan berhenti dan mencari asal suara yang tadi memanggilnya

"Kyungsoo" gumam Luhan yang melihat sang sahabat berlari dengan sangat kencangnya menuju Luhan

"Kau kenapa kyung?" tanya Luhan saat Kyungsoo sudah berada di depannya yang terlihat sangat ngos-ngosan

"Kau di terima?"

"..." Luhan tidak menjawab tapi hanya menunjukkan amplop yang dibawanya dengan senyuman super manisnya

"AAAAA" Kyungsoo berteriak dengan sangat histerisnya saat melihat Luhan menunjukan amplop yang sudah di pastikan isinya adalah penerimaan Luhan di Yonsei Universty "Uwa uwa uwaaaa aku bangga padamu Lu" Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Luhan dan mendapat balasan dari yang dipeluk

"Terimakasih Kyung" balas Luhan karena tau reaksi sahabatnya pasti akan seperti ini. berlebihan dengan sangat konyol tapi bagi Luhan itulah Kyungsoo-nya jika tidak seperti itu berarti Kyungsoo-nya sedang sakit atau patah hati karena dicampakkan

"Berarti kita akan satu kampus? Uwa uwaaaa uwaaaaaa" Kyungsoo seperti kesetanan karena membayangkan jika dirinya akan satu sekolah lagi dengan Luhan dan mereka pun mengambil jurusan yang sama dalam satu fakultas

"Ne Kyung. Apa kau bosan karena selalu bersama ku?"

"Apa kau gila? Hampir seminggu ini aku harap-harap cemas membayangkan apa keputusan yang akan diberikan sekolah padamu. Aku khawatir kau tidak diterima mengingat saingan mu sangatlah banyak"

"Apa kau tidak percaya pada ku?" ucap Luhan yang seakan membanggakan dirinya karena dia sudah memprediksi jika dia memang akan mendapatkan beasiswa itu dan pasti akan di terima di kampus yang ia pilih tanpa kesulitan berarti

"Aah kau mulai lagi. oke oke aku selalu percaya dengan kemampuanmu Luhan" balas Kyungsoo yang kembali memeluk Luhan "Selamat ya. Aku bangga padamu sayangku"

"Terimakasih Kyung"

Sebenarnya tanpa Luhan mendapatkan beasiswa itupun Kyungsoo pasti akan membiayai biaya kuliah Luhan dan orangtuanya pun sudah mengatakan itu. Kyungsoo adalah sahabat Luhan dan Baekhyun dari kecil, mereka tumbuh secara bersama cuman hanya Kyungsoo dan Luhan lah yang tetap satu sekolah. Berbeda dengan Bekhyun yang selalu di sekolahkan di Seoul disekolah yang berbasis internasional dan elite. Kyungsoo malah meminta pada orangtuanya untuk tetap di sekolahkan disini di sekolah umum yang biasa asalkan itu bersama Luhan. Karena menurut Kyungsoo jika Baekhyun tidak bisa menjaganya maka dia yang harus menjaga Luhan dan karena itupula Kyungsoo selalu mengikuti kemanapun Luhan memilih sekolahnya. Kyungsoo tidaklah jauh berbeda dengan baekhyun, dia sedikit banyaknya mengetahui semua yang dialami luhan. Tanpa banyak bertanya dan menuntut agar luhan mau bercerita padaya Kyungsoo malah mlilih untuk menjadi tempat bersandar Luhan agar luhan bisa tetap berdiri dengan tegap untuk menghadapi semuanya. Yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin miris lagi ialah Luhan tidak diperbolehkan untuk memperkenalkan diri sebagai salah satu keturuna keluarga byun dan itu berdampak dengan Luhan yang tidak memiliki marga. Di semua datanya Luhan hanya mengisi data jika dia hanya bernama ' _Luhan'_ Kyungsoo juga tau jika Luhan bukanlah kakak kandung Baekhyun. Awalnya dia tahu dari baekhyun dan ternyata satu tahun yang lalu luhan akhirnya mau bercerita jika dia bukanlah anak dari tuan dan nyonya byun dan itu pantas saja jika dia tidak diizinkan untuk menggunakan marga byun.

"Minggu depan kita harus berada di Seoul dan mengurus semuanya Lu. Aku sudah membeli apartemen yang tidak jauh dari kampus jadi kita tidak akan terlambat karena itu tidak jauh" ucap Kyungsoo dengan antusiasnya

"Tidak Kyung aku akan menyewa flat saja-"

"Tidak! Selama ini aku sudah membiarkan mu untuk menolak ya Lu. Jadi untuk hal yang satu ini jangan harap aku akan mengabulkannya ya Luhan" balas Kyungsoo yang kesal karena Luhan selalu menolah apapun yang menjadi keingianya

"Aku tidak merima penolakan oke. Lagipula aku membeli apartemen itu dengan uangku sendiri tidak ada campur tangan orangtua ku disitu" sambung Kyungsoo yang sudah akan merajuk karena Luhan memang tidak pernah mengerti dirinya

"Baiklah baiklah tuan pemaksa aku akan tinggal satu apartemen denganmu tapi setelah itu jangan larang aku jika aku ingin bekerja oke" balas Luhan agar Kyungsoo tidak marah padanya

"Oke. Lagipula aku juga akan bekerja kok he he"

"Benarkah? Anak manja seperti mu?"

"Ayolah Lu"jengah Kyungsoo karena Luhan selalu menggoanya

"Ha ha oke oke maafkan aku ya Kyungsoo sayang"

Dan mereka hanya tertawa dengan semua tingkah konyol Kyungsoo yang selalu datang secara tiba-tiba. Mereka memang selalu seperti itu jika mereka sudah bersama. Dan selama ini harapan Kyungsoo adalah bisa tinggal satu rumah dengan Luhan dan itu akan terwujud sebentar lagi karena mereka akan melanjutkan sekolah di Seoul

"Oh ya lu. Aku akan mendapatkan pacar yang keren disana" ucap Kyungsoo yang kembali menghayal tentang pangeran nya

"Ha ha iya tuan muda" jawab Luhan yang seakan meremehkan dan dihadiahi delikan tajam dari mata besar Kyungsoo

"Lihat saja aku akan lebih dulu mendapat pacar nanti"

"Aku akan melihatnya Kyung" kekehan Luhan yang terdengar seperti menahan tawanya

"LUHAN"

"Ha ha ha oke oke maafkan aku. Aku hanya berharap semoga nanti Kyungsoo sayangku akan mendapatkan pria yang memang akan menyanginya dan akan selalu membahagiakannya. Jadi nanti yang akan menangis dan tidak bisa tidur karena saking rindunya bukanlah Kyungsoo-ku lagi tapi pria itu" ucap Luhan dengan menahan harunya agar suatu saat nanti sahabatnya itu tidak akan pernah lagi merasakan sakit hati karena selalu saja dicampakkan

Mendengar itu Kyungsoo hanya tertegun dan tanpa disadarinya dia meneteskan air mata secara tiba-tiba "kau membuat aku menangis rusa jelek" rajuka Kyungsoo yang kembali memeluk Luhan

"Terimakasih untuk selalu bersama ku ya Kyung"

"Aku akan selalu bersama mu. Apa hari ini kau sibuk Lu?"

"Iya Kyung. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku bekerja di kedai Park ahjumma. Aku juga harus memberitahunya berita bahagia inikan Kyung dan harus berpamitan juga" jawab Luhan sembari melanjutkan jalannya untuk menuju kelas

"Baiklah berarti besok saja kita belanja ya Lu" Luhan hanya membalas dengan senyuman dan anggukan dengan ajakan yang Kyungsoo ucapkan padanya.

. . .

"Waaah lihat putra ku memang hebatkan dia di terima di salah satu universitas ternama di Seoul" bangga Park ahjumma saat membaca surat pernyataan yang menyatakan jika Luhan lulus dan berhasil mendapatkan beasiswanya

"Terimakasih ahjumma" balas Luhan dengan wajah yang merona karena Park ahjumma memberitahukan perihal kelulusannya pada semua pengunjung yang ada disana

"Lihat anakku akan kuliah di Seoul lihat lihat" ucap Park ahjumma pada semua pengunjung yang baru datang ke kedai ramyeon itu

"Ahjumma aku malu" gumam Luhan karena tingkah Park ahjumma

"Ha ha baiklah maafkan aku Luhan. Sini aku ingin memeluk mu" Luhan langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Park ahjumma dan mendengar "Apa aku masih bisa tetap memeluk mu seperti ini Lu?" terdengar ada nada sedih dari suara Park ahjumma saat memeluk Luhan

"Kau akan selalu bisa memelukku ahjumma" balas Luhan yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

"Aku bangga padamu sayangku. Dan selamat atas pencapaimu. Aku senang Lu"

"Terimakasih ahjumma. aku menyayangimu"

"Baiklah karena hari ini terakhir kalinya kau bekerja disini jadi tolong layani pelanggan dengan spesial ya Lulu sayang" goda Park ahjumma

"Baiklah ahjumma dan kelihatannya hari ini sangat ramai ya he he"

Luhan memang bekerja di salah satu kedai ramyeon, awalnya dia hanya tidak mau merepotkan bibi Kim yang selalu mengeluarkan uang untuk biaya sekolah jadi dia memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan. Saat berjalan pulang sekolah dan tanpa sengaja Luhan melewati kedai ramyeon ini yang memang sedang membutuhkan pegawai. Kedai itu tidaklah ramai cuman saat Luhan menjadi pegawainya dan harus selalu mengantarkan ramyeon ke tempat pelanggan yang memesannya tidak begitu lama setelah Luhan bekerja kedai ramyeon itu menjadi semakin ramai. Luhan bekerja dari dia pulang sekolah sampai sore atau kalau sedang ramai dia akan bekerja sampai jam 7 malam dan dia digaji. Setidaknya jika dia bekerja Luhan tidak lagi menyusahkan bibi Kim dengan semua kebutuhannya karena sejak dulu tuan byun memang tidak pernah mau bertanggung jawab atas Luhan sedikitpun, bahkan tidak pernah memberika uang sepersenpun pada Luhan. Dan selama ini juga hanya bibi Kim lah yang mau menganggung semuanya di belakang tuan byun.

"Ahjumma aku pesan seperti biasa ya" ucap seseorang yang baru datang dan memilih duduk di pojok.

Luhan yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas jengahnya "Haaah dia lagi" ucap Luhan dan langsung menyiapka pesanan orang itu.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Chapter ini lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya, he he. Niat awalnya sih di chap ini pingin udah ada Sehun nya tapi kayaknya terlalu maksain *maafkan*

Ohh iyah makasih buat yang udah review dan minta lanjut cerita ini dan yang udah baca pun.

Buat yang minta Sehun diganti jadi Baek maaf gak bisa he he. karena baek udah punya jodohnya sendiri ha ha.


	3. Chapter 3

Endless Love

Author : Xiluhan821

Genre : Romace, Hurt/Comfort

Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jong In and Do Kyungsoo and other

Rating : T-M

.

.

.

 _"Ahjumma aku pesan seperti biasa ya" ucap seseorang yang baru datang dan memilih duduk di pojok._ _Luhan yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas jengahnya "Haaah dia lagi" ucap Luhan dan langsung menyiapkan pesanan orang itu._

Luhan menghapiri meja itu dengan senyuman yang terkesan dipaksakan "Selamat menikmati" ucapnya dengan nada yang kurang bersahabat. Setelah menata rapi semua pesanan orang itu Luhan berniat untuk segera pergi namun tangannya di tahan dan dipaksa untuk duduk "Duduk atau aku hancurkan semua yang ada disini" ucap orang itu dengan angkuhya dan tersenyum senang saat Luhan menuruti perkataannya

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihat mu" ucap orang itu sembari memulai memakan semua makanan yang tadi ia pesan

"Apa kau masih marah padaku?"

"Lu~"

"Luhan"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau percaya padaku Lu?"

Orang itu terus saja berkata tanpa melihat pada Luhan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dengan sangat lekat semua yang dilakukan oleh orang di depannya

"Aku mohon percaya padaku dan jangan diami aku seperti ini Lu"

Luhan tetap tidak ingin menjawab semua ocehan orang itu

"Jangan dengarkan apa yang dikatakan ibu ku. Kau cukup dengarkan aku saja"

Luhan masih saja diam dengan tatapan datarnya sampai saat tak sengaja mendengar isakan kecil dari orang di depannya dan barulah ia mau berbicara dan membalas apa yang dikatakan orang itu "Apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Luhan yang melihat jika orang itu sudah selesai dengan acara makannya

"Kau sungguh tidak akan mendengarkan ku?" tanya orang itu yang terdengar sangat kecewa karena ternyata sedari tadi Luhan masih saja tidak ingin mendengarkannya dan menjawab semua yang dikatakannya

Luhan menggeleng dengan apa yang dikatakan orang itu

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau tersedak dan akhirnya tidak menghabiskan makanmu Sehun" lirih Luhan yang sudah mulai ingin membahas semua yang ditanyakan Sehun dari tadi

Ya. Orang itu adalah Sehun. Anak dari pemilik sekolah yang selama ini Luhan datangi, Luhan sudah mengenal Sehun dari kecil namun mereka tetap tidak pernah terlibat sesuatu yang mendalam seperti ini sampai sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu Sehun secara tidak langsung mengatakan jika ia mencintai Luhan dan akan mempertaruhkan semuanya demi Luhan dan akan melindungi Luhan bagaimanapun caranya tanpa mengetahui sebenarnya siapa Luhan. Karena yang Sehun tau Luhan hanyalah seorang anak yang tidak pernah diakui oleh orangtuanya yang terpaksa harus membiayai dirinya sendiri dengan usahanya sendiri.

Sehun yang awalnya hanya berniat menjadikan Luhan sebagai bahan jahilannya dengan cara tetap mengganggu Luhan bahkan tak sering Sehun juga sampai membuli Luhan dengan sangat kejinya. Itu terjadi hampir setiap kali Sehun mengunjungi sekolah itu dengan orangtunya. Dia akan selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menyakiti Luhan dan menyerangnya sampai Luhan tak berdaya tapi dia juga lah yang akan selalu mengobati Luhan dengan tangannya sendiri.

Dan tanpa disadari semua tindakan yang dilakukan Sehun padanya itu ternyata berdampak pada apa yang dirasakan Sehun selanjunya. Dia menjadi merasa bersalah saat dia selalu melihat air mata Luhan setiap kali Luhan pulang dari bekerja paruh waktunya di sebuah kedai makanan. Luhan akan selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mampir dulu sebentar di sebuah taman dan menghitung semua uang yang sudah didapatkannya selama ini untuk melanjutkan sekolah nya dan hidupnya di masa depan.

Sebenarnya Sehun pun tidak tahu dengan jelas kenapa Luhan selalu menangis disana sedangkan setiap dia secara terang-terngan selalu menyakiti baik fisik ataupun hati Luhan dengan kata-kata dan prilakunya Luhan tidak pernah menangis, sesakit apapun itu. Tapi saat suatu malam Sehun mengikuti Luhan yang baru saja selesai dari bekerjanya, dia melihat Luhan yang duduk seorang diri di sebuah ayunan sembari terisak dengan lumayan keras yang sangat memperlihatkan jika sebenarnya Luhan yang selama ini terlihat kuat itu adalah seorang anak yang lemah dan cengeng.

Sehun memang tidak selalu datang ke situ setiap hari tapi dalam seminggu dia pasti akan dibawa oleh orangtuanya selama dua hari kesitu dengan alasan untuk memantau semua usaha orangtuanya yang ada disana. Sehun pun tidak tau kenapa dia sangat suka mengerjai Luhan. Awalnya Sehun hanya kesal karena sebenarnya Luhan itu sangat bodoh dengan semua yang dirasakannya tanpa ingin memiliki niat untuk membalas dan bahkan menangis sekalipun.

Saat Sehun menyatakan cinta padanya dan mengatakan dengan jelas jika dia ingin melindungi Luhan, Luhan merasa bersyukur jika masih ada di dunia ini yang ingin melindunginya kecuali Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan bibi Kim. Awalnya itu berjalan dengan lancar dengan Luhan tidak pernah secara langsung menerima perasaan Sehun padanya karena dia sadar diri dengan statusnya yang sangat berbeda dengan Sehun yang seorang putra mahkota. Luhan hanya senang dan selalu menerima kehadiran Sehun yang selalu bisa menenangkannya disaat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo maupun bibi Kim tidak berada di dekatnya.

Selama ini semua berjalan dengan semestinya sampai orangtua Sehun mengetahui kedekatan antara Luhan dan Sehun, ayah Sehun sangat mendukung hubungan apapun yanng terjalin antara anaknya dengan Luhan, berbeda dengan sang ibu yang sangat menentang kedekatan Sehun dengan Luhan. Baginya Luhan adalah pembawa sial yang nantinya akan menghacurkan kebahagian keluarganya. Nyonya Oh mengetahui jika Sehun menyukai Luhan dan sebisa mungkin selalu membuat Luhan semakin jauh dari Sehun. Nyonya Oh bahkan membuat Sehun sibuk dengan sekolahnya di Seoul yang bisa membuat Sehun untuk tidak meminta ikut mengunjungi yayasan atau mengunjungi daerah yang sama dengan Luhan. Dari awal nyonya Oh memang sudah menentang keputusan Sehun yang mengatakan jika ia tertarik pada Luhan. Awalnya ia hanya mengira jika Sehun hanya main-main dengana selalu membully Luhan, tapi tak disangka jika Sehun yang diketahuinya sangat bahagia jika menyakiti Luhan malah memendam rasa yang tak seharusnya ia miliki.

Sehun sendiri tak terlalu memperdulikan sang ibu yang menentang hubungannya dengan Luhan, karena dia sendiripun masih memiliki restu dari sang ayah. Mengetahui sang ibu sudah mulai menjauhkannya dengan Luhan semakin membut Sehun kesal dan dia memberontak dengan cara selalu mengunjungi Luhan secara diam-diam, dan itu berarti Sehun tidak bisa mengunjungi Luhan di sekolah maka dari itu Sehun selalu mencari cara untuk mngunjungi Luhan di luar. Sehun bahkan berniat membawa Luhan kabur agar sang ibu tidak semakin menjauhkannya dari Luhan tapi Sehun kalah cepat. Ternyata sang ibu selalu meneror Luhan dengan berbagai cara agar Luhan tidak lagi mendekati Sehun dan harus selalu menolak Sehun bagaimanapun caranya. Sampai sekitar dua minggu yang lalu sang ibu sengaja mendatangi Luhan dengan memberi peringatan untuk menjauhi Sehun. Nyonya Oh bahkan mengancam untuk membatalkan beasiswa Luhan dan jika itu di cabut itu berarti beasiswa nya untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di Seoul otomatis juga akan di cabut, karena ancaman itu Luhan menyetujui untuk menjuhi Sehun. Awalnya Sehun mengira jika Luhan menjauhi nya karena Luhan sedang marah karena Sehun tidak mengunjunginya minggu lalu tapi saat tau alasan kenapa Luhan menjauhinya, Sehun sangat marah dan semakin kesal pada sang ibu.

Dan ini adalah hari terakhir sehun untuk bisa meluruskan semuanya dan membuat Luhan kembali mempercayainya. Sehun sendiri tidak menyalahkan Luhan dengan keputusannya karena Sehun pun tau jika beasiswa itu juga sangat berharaga untuk Luhan.

"Aku mohon Lu jangan hindari aku lagi dan jangan diami aku" ucap Sehun yang semakin frustasi dengan keterdiamannya Luhan

"Jangan dengarkan apa yang dikatakan ibu ku, jangan percaya. Aku berjanji jika beasiswa itu tidak akan di cabut. Aku janji. Jadi ja-" ucapan Sehun terpotong karena Luhan menyerahkan sebuah amplop padanya. Sehun menatap tak mengeri dengan apa yang berikan Luhan padanya

'Apa ibu memberika uang pada Luhan?' monolog Sehun dalam hati yang merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan sang ibu

"Ini apa?" tanya Sehun dan hanya dibalas tatapan datar dari Luhan

"Baiklah aku buka" balas Sehun

Sehun membuka amplop itu dengan niat jika itu sebuah cek yang memang di berikan oleh sang ibu ia benar-benar akan membuat perhitungan dengan sang ibu, tapi betapa terkejutnya Sehun saat semua kemungkinan yang dari tadi dia pikirkan meleset karena tanpa disangka-sangka olehnya amplop yang biberikan Luhan padanya adalah sebuah pemberitahuan yang menyatakan jika dia mendapatkan beasiswa nya di Universitas yang diinginkannya sejak dulu

Melihat keterkejutan Sehun, Luhan hanya memakluminya dan berucap "Kau tidak akan memberi ku selamat?"

Mendengar Luhan berkata seperti itu otomatis membuat Sehun seakan semakin tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat dan bukannya memberikan selamat pada Luhan Sehun malah langsung berdiri dari kursinya untuk langsung memeluk Luhan yang dengan ajaibnya Luhan tidak menolak sama sekali.

Jangan ditanya betapa bahagianya seorang Oh Sehun saat mengetahui berita bahagia itu langsung dari orang nya

"Jadi kau akan ke Seoul?" setelah beberapa menit barulah Sehun bertanya dan mengucapkan kebahagiaannya dan kebanggaannya dengan pencapaian yang sudah di dapatkan Luhan

"Apa kau bahagia?" tanya Luhan yang masih berada dalam pelukan Sehun

"Harusnya itu pertanyaan ku, Lu" kekeh Sehun dan langsung mendaratkan ciuman di kening Luhan "Aku sangat bahagia asalkan kau tau" sambung Sehun dan semakin mempererat pelukannya tanpa mempedulikan dimana mereka sekarang. Dan itulah Oh Sehun yang memang tidak akan pernah memperdulikan bagaimana tatapan atau tanggapan orang-orang disekitarnya asalkan mereka tidak mengusik ketenangannya saja Sehun pun tidak akan mengusik mereka.

"Apa kau akan selalu memeluk ku Tuan Oh dan tidak mau mendengar penjelasan ku?" ucap Luhan sembari melepas pelukan Sehun dan menyuruh Sehun untuk kembali duduk di kursinya

"Baiklah. Jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan jangan ada yang kau tutupi nyonya Oh" kata Sehun sembari menggapai tangan Luhan yang menganggur di atas meja

"Siapa yang nyonya Oh?" jawab luhan ketus sebari melepas genggaman Sehun padanya

Melihat itu Sehun hanya tersenyum dan kembali menggapai tangan Luhan untuk kembali ia genggam "Oke oke maafkan aku. Baiklah sekarang aku ingin mendengar penjelaanmu" ucap Sehun yang berubah menjadi serius

"Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan terlebih dahulu?" tanya Luhan

"Lu-" ucap Sehun yang terkesan seperti memperingati dan di balas dengan senyuman super manis dari seorang Luhan

"Selama ini aku memang sengaja menjauhi mu dan benar jika ibu mu mendatangi ku dan memeperingati ku untuk jangan dekat-dekat denganmu. Tapi percayalah, ibu mu tak sejahat itu Sehun. Dia memang tidak menyukai ku dan juga tidak menyukai kedekatan kita tapi saat terakhir kali dia menemui ku dia memang mengatakan aku harus menjauhimu dan jangan mendekatimu lagi tapi aku boleh mendekati mu asalkan aku mendapatkan beasiswa itu dan berjanji untuk tidak akan pernah mengecewakan mu ataupun ayahmu yang sudah sangat menaruh harapan besar padaku. Dia juga bilang jika dia sebenarnya sedih anak sematawayangnya menjadi dingin padanya dan itu hanya karena aku-" jelas Luhan yang membalas genggaman tangan Sehun yang dari tadi menggenggamnya "-kau tau aku merasa jahat saat melihat raut kekecewaan daari seorang ibu yang sangat merindukan anaknya, dan maka dar itu aku menerima tantangan ibu mu" sambung Luhan

"Tantangan?"

"Ne. Ibu mu memberikan ku tantangan jika aku bisa lolos seleksi itu dan sebelum ada keputusan aku di terima atau tidak nya aku memang harus menjauhi mu dan jangan sekali-kali kembali menerima mu sebelum syarat itu aku penuhi" jelas Luhan agar Sehun tidak berfikiran negatif pada ibunya sendiri

Sehun terdiam selama beberapa detik setelah mendengar penjelasn Luhan tetang eomma nya yang selama ini dia kira memang berniat buruk untuk menjauhkanya dengan Luhan. Secara tidak langsung juga seperti ada yang menusuk hatinya yang terasa sangat sakit karna selama ini sudah berfikiran negatif pada ibu nya sendiri, padahal selama ini Sehun adalah anak yang sangat dekat dengan sang ibu. Dia bahkan cenderung lebih mengutamakan sang ibu dari pada sang ayah tapi semenjak ia mengetahui jika sang ibu tidak menyukai Luhan dan itu hanya karena alasan konyol yang sangat tidak logis bagi Sehun. Setiap dia bertanya apa alasan sang ibu tidak menyukai Luhan hanya karena dia bodoh dan tidak sederajat dengannya. Oh ayolah, itu hanyalah ungkapan-ungkapan atau alasan yang biasanya selalu keluar di drama-drama yang biasanya di tonton oleh sang ibu. Drama yang menceritakan jika si miskin dan si kaya memang tidak akan pernah bersama, tapi tanpa sang ibu ketahui Luhan adalah orang yang spesial dan berbeda, walaupun dia bersekolah di yayasan yang di kelola oleh Keluarga Oh yang memang bertanggung jawab pada anak-anak yang memang kurang mampu namun berprestasi. Dan karena alasan itulah Sehun sangat menentang perintah sang ibu untuk menjauhi Luhan dan jangan pernah menjalin sebuah hubungan apapun dengannya.

"Jadi selama ini aku salah?" tanya Sehun yang merasa bersalah pada ibunya

Bahkan dia berencena sepulangnya dari sini ia harus langsung minta maaf pada sang ibu atas semua perlakuannya selama ini

"Ya. kau salah" jawab Luhan

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka jika ibu ku melakukan itu Lu"

"Kau harus mempercayainya karena itulah ibu mu Hun, dia memang terkesan tegas tapi dia sangat baik dan lemah lembut" -bahkan aku iri pada mu Hun sambung Luhan dalam hatinya

"Aku harap eomma tidak marah padaku Lu" ucap Sehun dengan nada kecewanya

"Seorang ibu tidak akan pernah marah pada anaknya sendiri karena anaknya adalah prioritasnya" balas Luhan yang semakin mengenggam tangan Sehun. Dan Sehun pun tersenyum mendengar itu

"Jadi apa rencana mu selanjutnya?" tanya Sehun yang sudah membayangkan jika ia dan Luhan tidak akan terpisah jauh lagi karena setidaknya mereka akan berada di kampus yang sama dan kota yang sama

"Aku akan pidah ke Seoul" balas Luhan dengan ceria nya

"Apa kau benar bahagia Lu?"

"Aku bahkan masih belum percaya he he"

"Kau harus percaya dan sepertinya aku yang lebih bahagia dari mu" sambung Sehun "-dan yang terpenting kau akan tinggal dimana? Aku tidak akan mengizinkan mu untuk 'menyawa flat kecil yang hanya bisa menampung tubuh kecil mu dan mencari pekerjaan untuk menyambung hidup' yang selama ini sangat kau inginkan" kata Sehun seakan mengejek Luhan dan Luhan hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya karena merasa tersindir oleh Sehun

Luhan melepaskan genggaman Sehun dan berkata "Aku memang akan melakukan itu jika aku tidak ingat ada Kyungsoo yang pastinya akan selalu mengancam ku yang bahkan lebih kejam dari mu" balas Luhan sembari berdiri dan membereskan semua peralatan makan Sehun yang sudah beres untuk di bawa ke dapur, meninggalkan Sehun sendirian saat dia hanya hanya bisa melihat kekehan yang terlihat sanggat bahagia keluar dari mulut Sehun

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Berarti aku harus mendekati burung hantu kejam itu. Oke Lu, aku jamin kau tidak akan terlalu lama bersamanya ha ha" gumam Sehun dengan seringaian setannya karena merasa rencananya memanglah sangat cemerlang untuk bisa mengikat Luhan agar lebih dekat dan akan selalu bersamanya.

Tak lama setelah memikirkan rencana ke depan untuk dirinya dan Luhan Sehun memutuskan untuk segera pulang dan mempersiapkan semuanya

"Aku pulang dulu ya. Kapan kau akan ke Seoul?" tanyanya saat sedang membayar semua pesanannya tadi

"Rencannya minggu depan aku akan berangkat. Kau tenang saja aku akan tinggal dengann Kyungsoo dan kami berada di sebuah apartemen yang mewah dan megah dengan keamanan yang ketat bahkan sangat ketat oke" balas Luhan dengan sedikit penekanan di setiap perkataannya

Sehun terkekeh mendengar apa yang dikatakan Luhan "Baiklah kalau begitu cantik, apa ingin akau jemput?"

"Tidak aku ingin berangkat dengan Kyungsoo"

"Oh ayolah Lu, aku tidak akan meninggalkannya. Kita akan pergi bertiga" tawar Sehun

"Tidak. Terimakasih tuan Oh dan sebaiknya sekarang kau cepatlah pulang dan minta maaf pada ibu atas semua dosa yang kau lakukan selama ini, dengar"

"Siap nyonya Oh" balas Sehun dengan semangatnya sambari mencium kening Luhan dan langsung pergi ke luar dari kedai itu

"KAU HARUS TETAP MENGHUBUNGI KU LU" teriak Sehun saat dia sudah berada dalam mobilnya dan langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berfikir apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjut nya

Park ahjumma menghampiri Luhan dan langsung memeluknya, melihat punggung Luhan yang bergetar ia tau jika putranya ini sedang menangis dan dengan bodohnya tetap diam bahkan menggigit bibirnya yang sudah sangat memutih karena sangat kuatnya gigitan Luhan pada bibirnya

"Kenapa kau berbohong Lu?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin dia semakin menjauhi nyonya Oh ahjumma, aku yakin nyonya Oh melakukan ini pasti untuk kebaikan Sehun-" jawab Luhan dengan terisak "-aku hanya parasit yang pasti akan meghancurkan keluarganya" sambung Luhan

"Tidak Lu. Kau bukanlah parasit, tapi kau adalah suatu keuntungan yang dimiliki seseorang jika ia menyayangimu. Jadi jangan berfikir seperti itu"

*

*

*

Di tempat lain terlihat seorang wanita yang masih terlihat sangat cantik di usianya yang semakin menua sedang memandangi sebuah foto dan kalung yang sedang di genggamnya. Wanita itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan dengn pakaian yanng biasa saja dengan disertai air mata yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya yang tidak pernah mau berhenti. Fikiran,hati dan tubuhnya seakan bertolak belakang disaat fikiran mengatakan jika ia tidak seharusnya menangis karena itu percuma saja, namun hatinya mengatakan jika apa yang selama ini ia pikirkan itu adalah bohong dan jangan di percaya maka dari itu ia harus berhenti menangis dan harus selalu berdoa agar semua doa yang salama ini ia panjatkan akan segera terkabul, sedangkan tubuhnya yang seharusnya menuruti hatinya untuk berhenti menangis malah semakin bertambah bahkan jika ada seseorang yang melihat wanita itu sedang menangis pasti mereka akan berfikir seberapa beratkah penderitaan yang dialaminya sehingga menyebabkan tangisan pilu yang sangat menyayat hati setiap orang yang mendengar dan melihatnya.

"Apa kau sudah memastikannya?"

"Sudah. Dan dia memang melakukan semuanya seperti apa yang kita perintahkan nyonya"

"Baiklah. Tetap awasi dia"

Setelah mematikan panggilan yang tadi di terimanya terlihat jika orang ini benar-benar sangat puas dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya "Kau berani bermain dengan ku dan akan ku pastikan kau akan sangat menderita" ucap nya saat melihat sebuah foto yang memperlihatkan kedekatan orang yang sangat di benci nya dengan sang anak. Di dalam foto itu terlihat jika sang anak sangat bahagia saat berfoto dengan temannya sembari merangkul dan memperlihatkan senyum lima jarinya yang menambah kadar ketampanan sang anak.

"Tak lama lagi akan ku pastikan kau akan mendapatkan kebencian dari anakku. Dan ku pastikan juga kau tidak akan sanggup menghadapinya. Dasar pembawa sial" ucapnya lagi sembari semakin menatap tajam pada salah satu orang yang ada di foto itu seakan ia bisa membunuh orang itu hanya dengan tatapannya saja

Ya. seperti itulah seorang nyonya besar jika ia sudah marah dan kesal saat ada yang mengusik ketenangannya. Tanpa disangka-sangka ia akan melakukan segala cara agar semua yang diinginkannya tercapai tanpa memperdulikan jika akan ada seseorang yang akan tersakiti atas apa yang ia lakukan

 _ **Flasback**_ _Hari sudah sangat sore saat Luhan baru menyelesaikan tugasnya di sekolah yang harus membersihkan ruang kelas padahal itu bukan hanya tugasnya seorang namun karena teman-temannya yang licik yang langsung kabur saat bel pulang berbunyi meninggalkan Luhan seoran dengan tanggungjawab untuk membersihkan kelas. Luhan pulang dengan jalan kaki dan menusuri jalan setapak yang lumayan jauh jika di tempuh dengan berjalan, saat di tengah perjalannan Luhan di cegat oleh sebuah mobil hitam mewah yang berhenti tepat di depannya dan ada seorang pria yang turun dan dengan kasarnya langsung menarik Luhan agar masuk kedalam mobil itu tanpa mau memperdulikan rintihan sakit yang Luhan teriakkan. Ia di bawa ke buah restoran yang terlihat biasa dari luar namun sangat mewah jika dari dalam, dan betapa kagetnya Luhan saat ia langsung disuruh duduk semeja dengan seorang yang selama ini sangat ia takuti._ _"Apa kau tau kenapa kau dibawa kesini?" tanya orang itu dengan dinginnya yang menambah jika ia memang sangat tidak menyukai Luhan_ _Luhan hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang tadi di dengarnya_ _"Aku tidak mau berbasa-basi jadi dengarkan aku baik-baik dan ingat semua yang aku katakan. Dengar?"_ _Luhan semakin menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangguk sekilas._ _Melihat anggukan Luhan, orang itupun langsung berkata dan memperbaiki sedikit posisi duduknya "Kau pasti sudah tau kenapa aku ada disinikan? Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan padamu jika kau harus menjauhi anakku dan jangan pernah ngobrol atau bahkan melakukan kontak fiksik dan kedekatan dengannya, tapi karena memang dasarnya kau yang keras kepala atau apa sehingga kau mengabaikan peringatan ku selama ini. Aku tidak akan main-main dengan apa yang ku katakan sebelumnya, jika kau masih tidak mau menuruti perintah ku, aku bersumpah akan benar-benar mencabut semua fasilitas yang kau dapatkan selama ini sehingga semua beasiswa yang kau punya akan hilang begitu saja. Dan satu lagi, apa belum cukup aku menyakiti 'bibi kim' mu? Apa perlu aku menambah satu korban lagi karena kekeras kepalaanmu? Apa perlu aku membakar kedai itu? Atau apa perlu aku membunuh orang itu? Jawaban dari semua pertanyaan ku ada pada dirimu sendiri. Jangan pernah main-main dengan ku ji-"_ _"Aku akan menjauhi Sehun jadi jangan pernah mengusik orang terdekat ku lagi" ucap Luhan memotong perkataan nyonya Oh dan dihadiahi sebuah senyuman licik yang membuat Luhan muak setiap ia melihatnya_ _"Apa kau bisa di percaya?"_ _"Aku bukanlah sorang pembohong, jadi aku mohon jangan ganggu mereka. Kau hanya berurusan denganku jadi jangan sangkut pautkan mereka dalam semua rencana busuk mu" desis Luhan yang semakin geram dengan semua ancama dan perbuatan yang dilakukan nyonya Oh pada orang terdekatnya_ _Merasa menang nyonya Oh kembali berkata "Kenapa tidak dari dulu kau seperti ini? Kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini aku kan tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk menjadikan mereka umpan" nyonya Oh berdiri dan langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Luhan sendiri yang kembali terisak karena merasa takut dengan semua ancaman nyonya Oh padanya_ _Bagi Luhan seberapa parah dan menyakitkannya penghinaan dan perbuatan nyonya Oh padanya itu tidak apa-apa karena hanya ia sendirilah yang merasakannya tapi jika sudah membawa-bawa orang terdekatnya itu bagaikan kelemahan Luhan. Dia tidak akan pernah sanggup dan kuat jika orang terdekatnya yang disakiti, mereka tidak tau apa-apa dan tidak juga bersalah tapi kenapa mereka harus merasakan semua kekejamn yang dilakuakan oleh nyonya Oh. Seharusnya Luhan tau jika ini pasti akan tejadi jika saja sejak awal dia berfikir orang terdekatnya akan terancam dengan semua kekeras kepalaannya mungkin tidak akan sampai seperti ini. Nyonya Oh pasti tidak akan mengenal bibi Kim dan menyakitinya dan juga Park ahjumma pasti tidak akan merasakan ketakutan lagi karena selalu di teror oleh orang-orang yang tidak dikenal. Tapi bagaimanapun Luhan berusaha untuk menjauhi Sehun itu tidaklah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan karena Sehun pasti tidak akan perah membiarkan itu terjadi sehingga membuat semua pertahannan yang selama ini Luhan buat untuk selalu menolak Sehun runtuh begitu saja._ _ **Flasback Off**_

Semua rencana jahat yang selama ini nyonya Oh lakukan tidaklah semulus apa yang selama ini ia rencanakan karena ada seseorang yang akan selalu mengetahui semua rencananya sehingga orang itu setidaknya bisa membuat antisipasi agar Luhan tidak terlalu merasakan sakit. Selama ini kenapa Luhan selalu berani melawan dan bersikap acuh tak acuh, ya, sedikit banyaknya karena orang itu.

Seseorang yang sangat menyayangi Luhan dan akan selalu melindungiya sehingga Luhan akan merasa aman walaupun jauh darinya.

Luhan pulang sekitar jam sembilan malam dan beruntunglah karena tuan dan nyonya Byun juga belum pulang dan itu berarti Luhan bisa aman. Ia langsung menuju ke kamarnya dan bernait langsung beristirahat namun ia urungkan karena terkejut saat melihat handphone nya yang menunjukkan sebuah pesan dari seseorang yang sangat d tunggu-tunggunya selama ini. Dengan membaca pesan orang itu saja sudah membuat hati Luhan tenang dan bahagia secara bersamaan.

 ** _From : Baekhyunnie_** ** _Hyungieee selamaaaaat, aku bangga padamu. Selamat atas kelulusan mu hyung. Kau patut mendapatkan itu, hyung ku memang yang terhebat. Jangan tanya aku mengetahui ini darimana oke hyung, hehe. Yang jelas Byun Baekhyun pasti akan selalu mengetahui semuanya tentang Byun Luhan, kau segala nya untuk ku hyung, maafkan aku karena tidak berada di sampingmu tapi aku janji nanti saat kau sudah di Seoul aku sendiri yang akan menghampirimu hyung, jadi untuk sementara tidak apakan kalau kita seperti ini dulu? Hyung aku merindukanmu, aku yakin kau juga pasti merindukan ku. Sekali lagi selamat ya hyung. Aku menyayangimu - aku mencitaimu- love love_**

Seperti itulah pesan yang dikirim Baekhyun, membaca itu saja Luhan sudah langsung bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi dan suara cempreng Baekhyun saat mengucapkan itu dan secara tidak langsung juga ia merasa sangat bahagia dan sangat merindukan sang adik. Luhan tau kenapa beberapa bulan ini Baekhyun tidak pernah menghubunginya karena semua yang dilakukan Baekhyun di pantau oleh sang ayah, jadi Baekhyun menghindari kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang nanti nya akan membahayakan luhan. Baekhyun memutus semua kontak yang bisa menghubungkannya dengan Luhan sampai sekitar sebulan kebelakang ia mulai menghubungi Luhan melalui nomor lain yang tidak Luhan ketahui. Selama itu pula Baekhyun selalu mengerjai Luhan dengan selalu menelfonnya dan saat diangkat oleh Luhan sambungan itu akan langsung ia matikan, sampai beberapa kali Baekhyun mengerjai Luhan seperti itu dan selanjutnya saat ia benar-benaar ingin berbicara Luhan sama sekali tidak menerima telfonnya dan malah menolaknya. Baekhyun meras bersalah karenaa sudah mengerjai Luhan mengirim pesan agar hyung nya menerima telfonnya 'Hyung ini aku, Baekhyun. Angkat telfonnya' tulis Baekhyun dan tak lama ia langsung menerim panggilan dari luhan yang langsung menelfonnya dengan Luhan yang merasa tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun menghubunginyaa dan dengan kesalnya memarahi baekhyun karena berani mempermainkannya.

Semenjak itu Baekhyun dan Luhan selalu bertukar kabar tapi hanya selalu Baekhyun lah yang akan menghubungi lebih dulu. Karena nomor Baekhyun tidak akan selalu aktif oleh karena itu lebih baik dia lah yang lebih dulu menghubungi Luhan disaat dia merasa benar-benar aman.

 ** _To : Baekhyunnie_** ** _Aku senang kau menghubungi ku love love_** ** _From : Baekhyunnie_** ** _Apa aku sejahat itu hyung?_** ** _To : Baekhyunnie_** ** _Anni he he. Apa kau akan langsung menemui ku nanti saat aku baru tiba di Seoul?_** ** _From : Baekhyunnie_** ** _Kau ingin aku menjemputmu?_** ** _To : Baekhyunnie_** ** _Tidak usah aku kesana bersama Kyungsoo. Lagipula aku tidak akan langsung tinggal disana, aku kesana hanya harus memproses berkas-berkas yang dibutuhkan_** ** _From : Baekhyunnie_** ** _Baiklah maafkan aku karena nanti tidak bisa hadir di kelulusan mu ya hyung_** ** _To : Baekhyunnie_** ** _Tak masalah. Asalkan nanti kau harus datang di wisuda ku_** ** _From : Baekhyunnie_** ** _Aku janji akan datang_** ** _To : Baekhyunnie_** ** _Kau memang harus datang. Kenapa kau belum tidur ini sudah malam Byun?_** ** _From : Baekhyunnie_** ** _Aku ingin menghubungimu dulu he he. Baiklah hyung kabari aku saat kau sudah di Seoul nanti ya, aku ingin bertemu dengan mu_** ** _To : Baekhyunnie_** ** _Neee baekhyunnie_**

Setelah pesan terakhir yang Luhan kirim tidak ada lagi balasan dari Baekhyun, Luhan tau Baekhyun pasti sudah tidak mengaktifkan kembali nomornya. Luhan juga tau tuan dan nyonya Byun pasti sedang bertemu dengan Baekhyun maka dari itu Baekhyun pasti lebih sangat berhati-hati.

Hari ini adalah jadwal Luhan untuk pergi ke Seoul untuk menyerahkan semua berkas yang diminta oleh kampus dan juga bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Luhan menunggu Kyungsoo menjemputnya karena hari ini Kyungsoo juga rencananya akan melihat apartemen yang baru ia beli. Hampir sekitar 15 menit Luhan menunggu Kyungsoo di depan rumahnya, Luhan pergi secara diam-diam karena takut jika tuan atau nyonya Byun mengetahui jika akan pergi ke Seoul apalagi jika ia menemui Baekhyun, Luhan yakin ia pasti akan di kurung di gudang selama seharian.

"Lu" panggil Kyungsoo saat sudah berada di seberang

"Kau terlalu lama Kyung" balas Luhan sembari memasuki mobil

"Maaf, Eomma membawakan bekal untuk kita berdua makanya aku harus menunggu dulu" jelas Kyungsoo

"Baiklah ayo kita berangkat" ucap Luhan dengan senyum bahagia nya

"Kau tidak marah padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo yang merasa heran saat melihat Luhan yang tersenyum padanya

"Oh ayolah apa alasan ku untuk marah pada mu?" jawab Luhan

Mendengar itu Kyungsoo langsung melajukan mobilnya sembari berkata "Aku kira kau marah padaku karena membiarkan mu membeku hampir lebih dari lima belas menit he he" ucapnya dan dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Luhan.

Selama di perjalanan tidak pernah sepi karena baik Luhan ataupun Kyungsoo adalah orang yang suka berbicara. Selama itu pula mereka menghayal kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang nanti akan mereka jumpai setelah menetap di Seoul. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak hanya ingin Luhan yang akan tinggal dengannya tapi Baekhyun pun namun karen mereka berbeda angkatan dan Baekhyun juga saat ini sedang sibuk dengan serangkai ujian semesternya dan dia juga tinggal di asrama maka dari itu tidak akan mungkin Baekhyun bisa tinggal dengan mereka.

Hampir selama tiga jam Kyungsoo mengendari mobil dan ahirnya mereka sampai juga di Seoul dengan tujuan pertamanya adalah kampus karena Luhan ingin menyelesaikan semua urusannya lebih cepat agar nanti saat bertemu dengan Baekhyun ia memiliki banyak waktu.

Sesampainya di Yonsei Universty Luhan merasa sangat takjub melihat kampus itu, sebelumnya ia tidak pernah membayangkan jika akan melanjutkan sekolahnya di kampus sebesar dan semegah ini. Saking asiknya mengagumi kampusnya Luhan sampai tidak memperhatikan jalannya dan tak sengajak menabrak seseorang sehingga orang itu terjatuh, melihat orang yang ditabraknya terjatuh Luhan buru-buru langsung menolongnya dan berkata

"Maafkan saya tuan, saya tidak memperhatikan jalan" ucapnya pada orang itu

"Luhan"

Tebece

Aaaaaahhh akhirnya beres juga chapter ini XD *senengnya akeoh wkwk* berasa perjuangan buat lanjutin cerita ini dan bikin chapter ini sampe beres.

Okeey selamat menikmati deh pokoknya he he, maafkan jika typo ku berteberan.


End file.
